Uzumaki Naruto and the Hidden of the Mist
by SlapStar
Summary: Naruto has been assigned to a Rank C mission to escort a girl to her village, but will this seemingly easy mission go so smoothly?
1. Chapter 1

I didn't create Naruto and this has nothing to do with the current manga.. This is my first story so yeah I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

"Man its been getting colder an colder lately!" shouted a young blond haired teen as he walked through an dark alley.

His blue eyes looked pained as his arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, shuddering as he continued to the shopping district. He had forgotten to refill his refrigerator for the third time this week even though he had left a post note as a reminder. His blue eyes looked down to a small sheet that had been ripped from a booklet he kept in his drawer, checking the items he needed to get. After looking over his paper he quickly changed his pace with the realization that the stores close by his apartment were going to close soon.

"Oh man, I need to hurry up!" he shouted as his quick pace became a full on sprint.

His loud scream echoed outside of the alley attracting many of the passing citizens of the large village he had lived in. They watched as a young man came from out of the darkness with nothing less than a 'dumb' look. Many had caught his features and immediately found that they had been looking at none other than, Uzumaki Naruto. His name had been spreading like a flame in a forest after the many accomplishments he had made in his early career as a Konoha ninja.

"Hey kid, slow down before coming out of an alley!"

"Sorry sorry, I'm in a hurry!" Naruto shouted as he had nearly ran into a child making the child's father rather pissed.

Naruto continued to jog through the many people that had been leaving their jobs to get home to a cooked meal. His large smile slowly formed on his face as he couldn't help but love the small moments like this in his life. Many people had asked him why he smiled so much an the only answer he could come up with was 'why not.' Just as he rounded another corner he couldn't help but over hear two sets of voices he knew only as, Sakura and Ino.

"What are you talking about Ino-pig! These shoes are the only ones left of course I'm getting them!" shouted the pink haired girl she had been holding onto a pair of shoes that the other girl had seemed to be griping just as hard.

"That's just it forehead these are the last ones and I'll be taking them! They wouldn't even look good on you!"

"What are you talking about these would look great on me!"

Naruto had come to a standstill as he watched the two girls going at it over a pair of black shoes. He couldn't see anything special about some shoe but he wasn't the type to just ignore an argument between friends. He looked down to the store he had planned to get to before they closed but a simple sigh had made up his decision.

"Sakura?" his voice had been low after coming to their needs before his own.

"Huh, Naruto?" the pink haired girl spoke as she glanced over to the area she had heard a voice come from.

"What are you doing here, Naruto? Surely you didn't come to help make me give up my chance at having these shoes?" the other blond haired had spoken as her own eyes glare over to him in a threatening manner.

"No, I just came to see why you two are arguing over just a pair of shoes." He said flatly as he looked to the black shoes they both seemed to be griping rather tightly.

Both girls looked his was giving him the most disturbed look he had ever seen from either as he noticed small veins on their heads.

"What are you talking about 'just' a pair of shoes? I'll have you know these are the best shoes to grace any shelf in all of Konoha!" Ino had shouted as she began to lightly tug at them trying to snatch them from the other girl.

"Why, they look like normal shoes to me." He looked from the pair to look at the other many black shoes that had been on the shelves behind them.

"Ah, you just don't get it these are name brand!" she spouted once again before giving up all hope for the simple smarts that men just didn't seem to grasp.

Naruto looked to ground slightly drained with talking with two his eyes looked over to the store he had needed to get to. Though, he didn't just want to leave the two girls to continue to cause such a problem over a pair of shoes. He slowly thought about it as a simple idea had come up an slap him in the face making him throw on his foxy smile.

"How about I be the judge of who the shoes look best on? An the winner gets the shoes!" he excitedly explained as he had been given almost the same look he had been given earlier.

"Do I look that stupid, Naruto? I know you will choose Sakura since she is in your squad." Ino had accusingly stated as she glared towards him.

"No no, I promise I'll judge the winner honestly!" he shouted in defense gaining an uncertain look before she had given a simple sigh.

"Fine if Sakura agrees than I'll agree as well but you better not be biased or I'll pay you back tenfold!" the blond had shouted getting a nervous nod from the young man.

He watched as both girls had finally given a hesitant agreement to the idea of Naruto being their judge for the shoes. Both of them grabbing a separate part of the pair making certain the other didn't just take the chance to buy the shoes right then and there. He had turned around shortly finding a small bench to sit down on waiting as the two gently pulled the shoes on. His eyes went from both girls as they stood showing the foot that the new shoes had been placed on. Even as he looked he still didn't see anything special about the shoes, but he had already told them he would judge.

"Well, Naruto what do you think?" Ino had asked as a small confident smile was placed on her face.

"Umm, it doesn't look bad, but I still don't see what's so special about them" he stated honestly as he looked to the two weighing his judgment.

"Hurry up, Naruto!" Sakura shouted as her patience had been coming to an end after waiting to own the shoes for almost thirty minutes.

"Uhh, Ino!" he shouted making his pink haired friend freeze in mixed emotions of his answer while the other girl had gasped with a victory sign aimed towards him.

He slowly started to feel slightly uncomfortable after the long pause Sakura had been giving as her eyes had been frozen on him. He watched as she kicked the shoe off her feet making it fly into his face making him fall to the ground. The other blond gave a loud gasp as she sprinted to his side picking up the other shoe making certain that it hadn't been damaged by the others face.

"FOREHEAD! What do you think you are doing you could've seriously damaged my shoe!" Ino shouted as she patted the black shoe lovingly.

Naruto laid uncomfortably on his head with his legs over them he listened as Sakura stormed off calling the two blond choice names. He slowly worked himself back to his feet with a bright shoe print along his cheek making the cold air stink at the pain a little more. Coming to the idea that his job was done here and slightly dreading the idea of seeing Sakura some time after this made him cringe. He slowly made his way towards the store just before reaching the doors he was stopped by an excited Ino.

"Naruto! You're like my very best friend now!" she shouted as she gave the fellow blond a friendly hug. "I still can't believe you actually said I had won, of course I knew I would." She spoke proudly as she let her friend go following him into the store.

"Ino, I really need to get some stuff for my place so I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something." He spoke hurriedly as he looked to the clock in realizing he had just made it by mere minutes.

"Oh no no, I can't just let you go like that I owe you one!" She half shouted happily as she followed him to where the baskets lined along the wall.

"You don't owe me anything, Ino really." He shouted as he ran to the coolers grabbing the milk and eggs quickly so he didn't upset the workers in the store for taking up to much of their time.

"Now don't say that naruto! How about I buy you some ramen tomorrow at that ramen stand you go to all the time?" she politely asked trying to repay the small debt to him after getting the name brand shoes.

"Ok! I'll never turn down free rame- Oh ya I need to pick up some instant ramen!" as he quickly ran off down a couple of shelves before turning down the right isle.

She had simply nodded behind him as she had looked to the shoes in a large bag she had been carrying from the shoe shop. She only looked up to the sound of the intercom coming on telling any of the remaining customers to come to the front to check out. She watched as the frantic Naruto sprinted from isle to isle with his small basket before finally running to the registers.

"Will this be all, sir?" the brown haired girl asked with a smile as the heavy breathing teen had simply nodded to her question.

"So when did you want to meet up then, Naruto?" Ino asked as she came up behind him making him slightly jump at the fact that she had still been in the store.

"Any time I guess, I have to go see granny Tsunade about a mission coming up so some time after that I guess." He said as he handed over the money feeling slightly glad he was about to be given a mission as his wallet had been steadily getting smaller.

"Oh me too, then I guess we'll meet at the Hokage tower then! See you, Naruto!" she shouted as she ran out the store to get home to try on her shoes.

Naruto only sighed as he waved the other girl bye before grabbing his bags an stepping out into the cold of night. He also decided to run to his apartment eager to get some much desired food into his stomach before he went to sleep. Just as he was making a full sprint towards the alley that had acted as a simple shortcut for his apartment he had seen yet another familiar face.

"Hinata?" he half shouted as he came to a stop to greet the young girl bringing her eyes away from the ground up to his own in a shocked expression.

"N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing out?" she lightly stammered as she looked into the dark blue pools of his.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said with a large smile towards her making the girl to lightly smile along with a deep blush. "I just had to do some shopping before the store closed or I'd be in some trouble tonight!" he continued being completely oblivious of her new skin tone.

"I-I was just about to go see about a new p-pair of s-shoe's that c-came f-from the Moon country." She slightly battled herself to talk clearly as she had been told by her sensei that guys were to thickheaded if you didn't talk clearly.

"Oh you too, Well Ino already snatched the last pair." He replied saving her the trouble of having to walk all the way just to find out that fact.

He watched as her eyes quickly left his own to fall to the ground as she gave a simple sigh to the fact that she didn't hurry. He lightly laughed at her defeated reaction still trying to figure out what was so important about some pair of shoes.

"Well, would you like some company back to your place?" he brought up as to in a way make up for her losing a chance at the shoes since he was the one that had given them to Ino.

"I-I'll b-be fine, thank you" she silently stuttered as she gave a small smile to his generous offer.

Though she honestly would have loved the confidence to of said yes she slowly turned to walk away making her way back to her home. Naruto only watched as she continued to walk away with a slightly depressing air about her, but he only smiled as he ran down the alley to his home. Just as he made his way to his door he noticed a small note in his mailbox quickly grabbing it as he ran into his place slamming the door. He kicked off his shoes at the door way walking to sit the bags of groceries on the table before turning his attention on the note. He looked for the sender but there hadn't been a single word on the surface making him curious of the contents.

"Who could this be from?" he lightly spoke to no one in particular pulling out a small sheet of paper flipping it open.

"Naruto, I came by earlier to discuss something with you but you weren't in whenever your free be sure to come by the academy, Iruka." He quietly read to himself before sitting the note away slightly wondering what Iruka had wanted to discuss.

"oh well, I'll just talk to him tomorrow I need to get some water boiling!" he excitedly spoke as he pulled out a freshly bought instant ramen from the a small bag.

As Naruto continued to eat his newly bought food another blond had made her own way to her families shop. She had burst through the door kicking off her older shoes no missing a step to run to her room to try on the new pair. As she stared at her reflection with a proud smile her thoughts had went back to her suggestion to buy Naruto some ramen after her talk with the Hokage. Just as her thoughts went to meeting up with the young man she couldn't help but remember that she had spent all of her money on the shoes.

"Hmm I didn't think about that, oh well I'll just have to tell Naruto tomorrow. I'm sure he wont be depressed after all I'm sure he is already eating the instant ramen he bought at the store." She lightly spoke as she walked over to the bed in the corner of her room.

"Of course, I am getting a mission tomorrow I'll just move our deal until I get paid. After all I don't like the idea of staying in debt with the guy." She finished as she pulled the new shoes off her feet placing them next to her chest as she lay underneath her covers.

Her eyes grew slightly heavy as the excitement of the day had drained her of the little energy she had left from her training with her team earlier that morning. She reached out her hand switching off the large lamp that had been sitting next to her on a small dresser rolling over snuggling to her new shoes.

**Chapter 2 coming soon: If you read to the end hope you liked it, but I donno you can't tell if its going to be any good with the first chapter so I better get to writing.**

**Depending on my reviews I may or may not make this into a romance story.. It could easily go into that direction but for right now its an adventure so its up to you my readers if I should go for a romantic adventure story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well same ol' same ol' I don't own Naruto.. I hope you enjoyed chapter one and if so then here is chapter two for everyone.

Chapter 2

A loud ringing sounded through a small apartment making the young man that had been snoring earlier to quickly slap it. Just as he began to roll back to his side to get a little extra sleep who couldn't help but shudder from a sudden chill. With his shut he quickly reached for the cover that had been covering his body only seconds ago. His search had quickly come to a stop as he felt a foot connect to his mid back sending him into a wall with a loud crash.

"NARUTO!" a loud ear splitting yell came from none other than his team mate Sakura making him cringe at her anger.

"Sakura-chan, w-what are you doing!" he shouted with a quick grab for the pained area in his back from where she had placed a hard kick.

"I can't believe you chose Ino-pig! I had been saving up for those shoes for weeks when I found out they were coming to Konoha!" she continued to shout as she jumped from the window she had entered from quickly picking him off the floor.

"Whats so good about some shoes anyways!" he nervously shouted as her wide eyes seemed to burn from her rage.

His comment earned him a quick fist to the top of his head as she let him fall to the floor with her other fist holding close to her chest. With a quick sigh she had relieved herself of all the rage she had held back with her loss of the precious shoes. Slowly coming back down to a level head she watched as Naruto slowly raised back to his feet rubbing the top of his head.

"Oh and your late for your meeting with Tsunade-sama." She quickly spoke as she had remembered the actual reason she had come by to see the young man.

"Late? Its only nine in the morning." He replied as he looked over to his clock realizing that it had actually been eleven thirty with his meeting being ten.

"AHH, Obaa-chan is going to kill me!" he screamed as he frantically got prepared leaving out the window along with Sakura.

They both hurriedly made their way to the Hokage tower with Naruto in the lead as he was slightly frightened to be even later than he already had been. As he ran through the entrance to the lobby of the over sized tower he made his way down a long hallway leading up to the room that missions were handed out. His immediate thought had been on the idea of how he were going to snake his way in an not be smacked once again.

"Sorry I'm late, Obaa-chan!" he screamed as he barged into the large room gaining many looks from everyone that had been in the room.

With a pulse form on the side of the older blond's temple she quickly threw a small scroll at the young man's face sending him to the floor.

"What the hell are you running in her so late and calling me that for, Naruto!" she shouted as the many occupants slightly shuddered at her anger.

"Why the hell are you throwing things at me! I said sorry!" he shouted as he came to a sitting position rubbing the bridge of his nose from the pain.

"Watch how you talk to the Hokage!" shouted one of the many Chuunin that had been sitting assigning missions to younger teams.

With a loud grumble Naruto came to a stop with his hollering as he slightly glared at the other blond who had been glaring at him as well.

"That scroll I threw you is your mission its Rank C seeing as your still a genin," she mockingly finished knowing that she had won their silent arguing between them.

"Well if you would let me join the Chuunin exams I wouldn't be a damn genin!" Naruto shouted as he ripped open the scroll looking at the description.

"Huh I have to escort someone? Obaa-chan what kind of mission is this!" he quickly shouted as he looked over the print making certain there wouldn't some hidden message in the scroll.

"Hmph, genin's shouldn't complain about the missions they are given. Anyways, you will be leaving tomorrow your client will meet you at the gate at ten." She finished giving him the rest of the missing content from in the scroll.

"You will also be going with Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata," she watched as the two girls had walked through the doors after waiting in the lobby for the young man to show up for the meeting.

Naruto turned to look at the two girls as one had been slightly annoyed with how late the young man had shown up. While the other had a slight blush etched on her face with the idea of going on a mission with her long time crush. He only looked with a dry expression at the two as he looked back to the older blond sitting behind the large table.

"Why do I need to on this mission couldn't these two be able to do it? Then you can give me a tougher mission!" he shouted as he tried to persuade the woman who had just grown annoyed with his banter once again throwing her shoe at his nose again.

The force of the shoe making contact with his face made him crash to the floor knocking him out quickly enough. Tsunade waved for the two girls to pull the young man out of the room and away from her before she did anymore damage. Hinata had been blushing even brighter as she pulled the right hand of the unconscious body of Naruto. While, Ino had been grumbling about dragging his weight through the halls grimacing the fact that she had been wearing her new shoes. Just as they made their way out the door they felt a quick tug from behind them as the blond had snapped back to consciousness.

"What the hell was that for!" he shouted as he had expected to see the old Godaime sitting at the large table only to be looking at a large tree to the side of the large tower.

"Geez, Naruto do you ever calm down?" Ino sighed tiredly as she massaged her shoulders from dragging the boy out of the building.

"Ino?" he quietly questioned as he looked around his surrounding noticing the white eyes of Hinata as she watched him shyly.

"H-here Naruto-kun it's the last o-one." Hinata softly spoke as she handed a small jar of healing ointment to the young man.

He looked to the jar and back to the girl with a confused look wondering why she was handing him her last healing ointment. His questioning eyes gave up with a simple shrug as he placed a large smile on his face accepting the offer of the ointment. She watched caringly as he rubbed the ointment on the bridge of his nose hoping the swelling wouldn't stay for to long.

"Oh ya, Naruto I can't take you to get any ramen I forgot I spent all my money on these shoes!" Ino exclaimed as her memory seemed to come back in a sudden rush.

"Hmm Oh, I told you not to worry about it." He said as he tapped the small knot on his nose not paying too much attention to girl.

"Well to bad so I decided after we get done with this mission I'll take you out with the pay, hows that sound?" she asked as she only got a small nod from the teen as he seemed to recall something just at the same moment.

"I have to go see Iruka!" he shouted as he quickly ran off waving to the two girls leaving them under the tree that they had dragged him to.

"He really doesn't settle down does he?" Ino half smiled as she watched Naruto run off out of her sight.

"Well, Hinata want to come to my house?" she asked happily as she hadn't had a friend over at her place in quite some time.

Hinata gave a simple nod to the invite allowing Ino to lightly pull her towards her families flower shop to hang out. Naruto slowly came down to a jog as he ran into the academy building looking through the small windows seeing that classes were still going. He finally stopped in front of the classroom that had been led by his old favorite sensei, looking in he could see he had been hollering at the new class clown. He could only chuckle as he recalled his years in the academy and all the trouble he had given Iruka through those years.

"Now that Natsuki decided to shut up, I want the class to go outside and run ten laps." Iruka spoke as he was responded by all the kids groans as they left the room slowly.

Iruka watched as the kids filed out of the room only to see a large boy stand at the doorway giving a bright smile at him," YO!"

"Naruto, where've you been I haven't seen you in a long time." Iruka happily noted as he gave a quick hug to his former student.

"I've been busy for awhile now, but I have to admit I was surprised to see the note you had left me."

"Oh ya, I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to possibly stop by the classroom from time to time and help teach the kids?" Iruka happily spoke as he pulled up a seat for the two of them to sit and talk.

Naruto looked slightly confused at the offer wondering why Iruka had wanted him to help around the class, but couldn't help but to smile.

"Of course, don't think I forgot how badly you did in the academy." Iruka jokingly jabbed making the blonds smile fade to a rather large frown.

"I wanted my students to see how great they could become once they put their minds to the training and homework. Of course, the main reason is so I can see you more than I do now it has really gotten boring lately." Iruka laughed as he admitted to the actual reason for the offer.

"Alright I suppose I could show up from time to time, I'll teach them the sexy jutsu!" Naruto half shouted earning him a glare from his old teacher.

As the two continued to hold a small conversation from another part of town was a pair who had their own conversation going. Ino had the most to talk about as she led Hinata through the door to her rather large room making the Hyuuga slightly nervous. She hadn't recalled the last time she had been invited to someone else's home, she watched as Ino waved her over to the bed.

"I can't believe our mission is a C Rank, if Naruto hadn't been put with us and him being a genin we could be taking a B rank mission tomorrow." Ino half disappointedly exclaimed as she looked to the other girl who had been nervously looking around her surroundings.

"I don't mind being on a mission with Naruto-kun," the soft spoken Hyuuga almost whispered as she couldn't help but try and defend the young man.

"What, you don't mind being put on an escort mission?" Ino asked as she watched the other girl give a hesitant nod to the question.

"Or is it because you don't mind escorting someone back to their village if Naruto is around?" Ino slyly smirked as Hinata's face turned into the brightest red she had ever seen.

"So you do like, Naruto!" Ino exclaimed as she clapped her hands making Hinata jump closing the girls mouth in fear of anyone hearing her hidden confession.

"I-Ino-chan p-p-please k-keep it down!" Hinata nervously spoke as she felt the blond silently laugh behind her palms.

"I thought it was weird when you were blushing as Tsunade-sama told us who our third member was." The blond happily spoke as she pulled the girls hands off her mouth.

"Ino-chan p-please don't tell N-Naruto-kun." Hinata sternly pleaded as her white eyes looked at the blues eyes of the smiling girl.

Ino shook her head quickly as a large playful smile crossed her face as she had been teasing Hinata over her secret. Naruto had been talking with Iruka for awhile before realizing that the class had made their way back into class giving him a curious look. Iruka motioned for everyone to sit down before looking over to Naruto signaling him to stand and greet the class.

"Hey, everyone the names Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto excitedly spoke as he looked over the confused stares from all the children.

"Why are you here?" a young boy asked with little respect.

"Natsuki, try to respect someone when they have spared some of their time to help teach you all about the life of a ninja on the field." Iruka demanded as the young boy gave a shrug of his shoulders in annoyance of listening to yet another person.

"So I guess you don't want to hear about my life in the field, what would you like to know then?" Naruto asked as many hands shot up from their desks in anticipation of being called on.

As, Naruto called on each student to answer their question; Hinata and Ino had made their way out of the Yamanaka residence. Ino had come up with the idea that she would help Hinata prepare for the mission tomorrow all the while during it to try and impress Naruto. Although Hinata tried to refuse the offer she couldn't seem to get the other girl to step down from the obvious torture she had put her in.

"Now Hinata when trying to get a guy to notice you, whats the first thing you have to do?" Ino asked as she waited for an obvious answer she expected to hear.

"M-Make h-him lunch?" Hinata asked showing her own incompetence in attracting the opposite sex.

"Well if you were trying to pick up, Choji I would say yes but we are talking about Naruto." Ino sighed as she couldn't help but pity the girl.

"No, you have to show off a little figure for guys like Naruto who are too dumb to pick up on anything else." Ino spoke confidently as she looked to the gasping Hinata.

"I-I c-couldn't do that!" Hinata half squeaked at the idea of her showing any extra skin to sway the blonde's eyes on her body.

Ino only laughed at her shy friend before lightly touching her shoulder, "You could if you try and that's all I'm asking you to do is at least try!"

"But what if s-something goes w-wrong? " Hinata asked at the idea of Naruto commenting rudely instead of what she'd wanted to hear.

Ino only shook her head giving the other girl a slight pat on the shoulder hoping to transfer some confidence over to the girl. Hinata only smiled weakly as they walked through the gates of the Hyuuga head family manor. The blond couldn't help but look around at the beautiful home that her friend had lived in, slightly being a bit envious. The two had walked into Hinata's room with Ino being slightly shocked at the size of her room being almost twice of her own.

"Okay, first thing to do is pick out an outfit that would be suitable for the mission but also appealing to the eye!" Ino exclaimed as she ran to the Hyuuga's closest not being too surprised with its own size.

"Hmm, oh you would look great in this! Oh and this!" exclaimed the blonde as she continued to throw different clothes toward the unprepared girl.

As the two girls continued to choose clothes to try and grab the attention of the number one knucklehead ninja. He had found himself being grabbed by the smell of his favorite Ramen stand as he and Iruka had made their way for a late lunch. Iruka had been lightly scolding Naruto for telling the class about his weakness against a jutsu that the blonde had created.

"Hey old man Teuchi, I'm starving!" shouted Naruto as he opened the curtain looking at a smiling old man and his daughter working up another oder.

"Oh, Naruto it's good to see you again! How you been lately?" Teuchi shouted as he began to make the blonde's usual serving of Miso ramen.

"Well I'm going on a mission tomorrow so I won't get to eat any of your great ramen for awhile so slightly depressed!" Naruto joked as he received a hearty laugh from the old man who had thrown in another handful of ramen into the dish on that comment.

"Eat up, kid! The first one is on the house!" Teuchi hollered as the young man began to yell before slurping the noodles loudly from his bowl.

Teuchi finished the second bowl of ramen handing it to Iruka as he smiled down to the top of the kids head. Over the many years he never had such a devoted customer and he would be honestly be heartbroken if he should stop showing up. Naruto quickly finished the first bowl with a huge smile yelling for seconds all the way to his sixth bowl of Miso Ramen. It had gotten slightly darker as the hours passed by quickly making the two to say their goodbyes before heading to their respected homes.

"I guess I should get prepared for the mission course if it's only an escort I guess I can pack light shouldn't last to long." He grumbled low as he ran back to his apartment to get out of the cold night again.

Just as he ran into his apartment a small white flake followed by many others began to fall from the cloudy night sky. Hinata sat nervously looking at the clothes Ino had chosen for her to wear instead of her usual baggy clothing. The idea of wearing something so embarrassing in front of Naruto was a little scary but she had promised the other girl she would. While, Ino had been sitting in her own room with a smile on her face with the idea of helping Hinata get Naruto.

"Ino come down and help your mother bring in the flowers so they don't get damaged." A deep voice spoke from downstairs making the girl run out of her room.

**End of chapter two: well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well I'll try to get to chapter three as quick as I can.. thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is chapter three for everyone thats still reading.. thank you.

Chapter 3

Once again Naruto had been awaken by the same loud ringing of his alarm clock, it had went off preciously eight thirty. He quickly swat the top of the clock silencing the noisy ringing he rolled over to his back taking the chance to lay and stretch before getting dressed. Just as he stood to get ready the other blonde on his three man team stood out of her bed walking to the bathroom to take a warm shower. Her clothes had already been placed by the sink thanks to her early planning of trying to beat the others to the gathering point. As she turned the knobs to the shower a quick burst of cold water poured on the top of her head making her jump back with a silent gasp.

Hinata slowly dressed into her new gear rather than her usual baggy pants and jacket. She was now wearing a much tighter white jacket with outlines of a light shade of purple. She uncomfortably allowed the fabric to push up against her body showing off her top figure allowing all to see she had indeed grown up over the years. While instead of her baggy pants she stood with a matching pair of white pants that had made her feel a little out of character. She threw the hood of the jacket over her head in an attempt to hide her face but gave up hope as her hair stood out to boldly. Her appearance being nothing more than a polar opposite of her attitude as she questioned if her new look would even appeal to the young man.

"You're really going to wear that, Hinata?" a small voice came from her bed making the shy girl jump slightly from her sister's voice.

Hinata gave a small nod to the question Hanabi could only watch her attitude noticing that she was really hesitant to go through with it. As she continued to look at herself in the mirror she grew less and less confident with her appearance. She had gotten up early to put on the new outfit and see if she was really going to go through with Ino's plan. She stood their with shaky legs all the while Hanabi's young eyes watched her older sister as if reading her own thoughts.

"Hinata, if your scared to wear something like that. You know your not being forced to, right?" her small voice spoke calmly getting a small smile from Hinata.

"I-I know, d-do I look o-okay?" she asked hesitantly still looking at her image knowing surely she couldn't possibly look good.

"You look great, but do you think so?" the smaller girl answered with her own question attached in an attempt to draw the girls real feelings about the change.

"I-I don't know, it just doesn't feel right" she lightly answered as she tried to pull on the ends of the white jacket to hided her figure by even a little.

"Then don't force yourself, Hinata." her younger sister replied as she walked to her side with a small smile.

"I-If I d-don't now. W-When?" Hinata nervously asked as she looked over herself with an none existent amount of confidence.

Hanabi only looked to her sisters reflection with a small smile as she watched the other admirably at her will to change. Ino reached out from behind the curtains of her shower grabbing a large towel from the small shelf hanging on a wall. She quickly wrapped herself hiding her body from her chest down to her mid-thigh as she stood in the steamed bathroom. She looked to a small mirror wiping it to see her reflection she gave herself a smile bringing a small blow dryer to her damp hair. As she stood gracefully drying her hair she began to hum a slight tune that had popped into her head.

"Ino, you almost done in there?" a deep voice asked as a persistent knocking came from the other side of the door slightly working her to her last nerve.

"Almost!" she hollered as she clicked off the hair dryer signaling that she was hurrying for her father who seemed to always bother her whenever she got ready for a mission.

"Inoichi, you can bother our daughter later come help me finish up the front." a playful voice spoke from the top of the stairs.

The blond haired man only sighed as he slowly walked towards the woman who led the way down to the store. Ino quickly opened the door to let her father in but found that she had hurried her pace for no one in particular. Naruto had already finished putting on his clothes and was now sitting at his table eating a bowl of cereal, he happily finished by slurping the milk. He looked to the clock noticing it had now been nine thirty getting up slowly he washed the bowl and spoon before heading out the door. With a firm click the door shut tightly as he fumbled for his keys he looked to the built up snow slightly grimacing at the cold adventure.

He couldn't help but remember all his adventures with snow involved he always came down with a fit of sneezing just before he grew a cold. He grumbled a bit kicking the small portion of snow by his feet before locking the door and jumping to the ground. Although he hated the freezing temperature he absolutely loved the snow, he loved the memories he had when it snowed. The last one being an all out war with the guys of the rookie nine as they all threw snow balls playfully at one another. As he thought about the time he couldn't help but remember the difficulty to get the nonsocial Shino in on the fun.

With a large smile on his face he quickly started off with a run to meet the others at the entrance gates to his Konoha village. Hinata walked silently as she continued to think about her new appearance though she was confident to leave with it on. She grew slightly more nervous with thoughts of the young man only speaking slightly rude comments about her new look. Even though her sister kept telling her she had looked really pretty the idea of Naruto not thinking the same was a little disheartening.

"M-Maybe I s-should go back and c-change." she quietly told herself as her body hadn't listened with every step forward leading her towards the large gates.

"What if he doesn't even notice." she softly mumbled at the thought.

She felt that if Naruto hadn't even noticed that her appearance than she would clearly know that her chances to be with him were next to impossible. Her pace slowed slightly as her heart began to beat furiously making her eyes look a little pained as her nerves began to race. The feeling of her anxiety had always won over her own choosing as she always seemed to faint from any attempt to get close to Naruto. As her breathing quickened she lightly touched her chest to catch heart if it had actually jumped from her chest.

"Oh Hinata you did it!" a loud voice happily shouted through the silent streets making the other girl fall to the ground in a sudden fright.

"Hinata you shouldn't fall to the ground like that you will dirty your clothes!"

Hinata watched as Ino came from behind her picking her off the ground after scaring her bad enough to make her legs give out. She only smiled to the blond standing on her own two feet dusting herself off, Ino only smiled as they began to walk to the gates together.

"I wasn't expecting you to actually change into the clothes that I picked out for you, I guess you really do like him." Ino spoke interrupting the silent walk making the shy girl to blush brightly.

"But you know, I wasn't expecting this either,I bet its nice." the blond girl sounding slightly defeated as she looked to the other girls chest.

Hinata looked to her friend a little confused as to what she hadn't been expecting when she noticed where she had been looking.

"N-No, they are a l-lot of trouble! I-If mine were as s-small as yours I'd be happier." she stammered only watching the other girl hang her head low in the almost deadly words that came from Hinata.

Hinata continued to try and explain the problems with a bigger chest as Ino only hanged her head lower with the mention of her smaller chest. As the two girls walked with their earlier conversation coming to a halt after Ino waved in off with a simple defeat. They looked forward as the gates came into view with a lone figure standing at the entrance of the gates looking out towards the trail. The two conciously figured that this figure had been their client for the escorting mission coming closer to the person. They were now able to see that their client had actually been close to their own age group and from where they were had been really cute as well.

"Good morning!" shouted Ino as she caught the attention of the standing girl who looked back to see who was greeting her.

"Oh good morning." the woman replied as she waved to the two approaching girls who she could only figure were part of her escort.

The three girls causally talked to one another as they waited for the other member of the team to come running any second. As they waited they couldn't help but notice that the young client had a headband from the Hidden village of Mist around her belt. Just as Ino was about to ask the obvious question a loud scream from behind the two girls making them notice a charging Naruto.

"Hey!" he screamed loudly as he approached the small group of bodies that stood by the gates to the village.

As he came closer seeing the figures he quickly took notice of the bright face of Hinata she had been wearing some new clothes. Though he wasn't one to really look at a girls body he couldn't help but take notice of her now grown body with his eyes looking more at her chest. He quickly tried to snap her image out of his thoughts as he didn't want to give off a creepy look that he had been hit for countless times before.

"So this is out client?" he asked as he came to a stop looking over to the girl realizing that she was actually pretty cute.

"G-Good morning, N-Naruto-kun." a shy voice came making the young blond to look back over to the red face of Hinata.

"Mornin' Hinata!" he boldy spoke with a large smile hoping that she wouldn't notice his own fraction of a blush at the girls new attire.

Hinata smiled as she looked to the ground slightly depressed that the blond hadn't said anything about her new clothes.

"So this is the team thats going to be taking me back to my village?" the young client asked as she looked over the odd trio that would be her guard should anything go bad.

"Well my names, Momochi Kira!" she stated soundly reaching out to shake each of their hands waiting for their own names.

Naruto shook her hand slightly longer than the other two as he was taking in her appearance her dark eyes and the long brown hair she had tied behind her back. His own large smile as he looked at her made her smile back to him even brighter than she had the others. The two finally stopped shaking one anothers hand when Hinata took a slight bow in front of the girl.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata replied giving her name with a small smile.

"Yamanaka Ino," Ino answered confidently as she gave a simple two fingered salute.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto greeted as he looked over the client once more.

He to notice of her clothes were that of a simple traveling girl that had strolled place to place making him slightly wonder why she needed an escort. As he continued to look her over he couldn't help but notice the headband hanging from her belt making him even more curious. She watched as he looked her over she as well was looking over the young man as he had been undeniably cute. As she looked him over she was quickly brought out of her thoughts from a sound he had made as he looked to her waist.

"Whats a Mist ninja needing escorting for?" he asked looking back up to get an answer from the girl.

"Oh, No no I'm not a ninja this belonged to my brother." she answered quickly gaining yet another confused look from the young man.

"I had been looking for my brother when I found that he had been killed in Wave country I had to go search for some evidence and well." she continued with a smile as she rubbed the metal of the headband.

Naruto only looked to the headband looking it over thinking back to the time when he was twelve and on his first big mission. Him and the rest of Team seven had been assigned to be the bodygaurd for an old man named Tazuna. Though their sensei Kakashi had thought that this mission wasn't going to be all to hard it had quickly turned into a dangerous mission. With his first fight against chuunin brothers and the next to be with an extremely strong Zabuza.

"Well lets get moving then!" He shouted as a way to break himself out of thought taking the lead walking out to the trail away from the village.

The small group walked down the long trail with Hinata and Ino bringing up the rear discussing a way for this mission to last a little longer. It was part of Ino's plan to try and separate Naruto long enough from his own crush to try and get his eyes to be on another girl. Kira was in the middle of the walking group looking back to the two girls and back to the leading blond she quickly caught up with him.

"So Naruto is your name?" she asked cheerfully taking her spot next to the young man that stood a little taller than herself.

"Yeah" he answered with his own smile looking over to her.

"You know I had to cross a bridge called 'The Great Naruto Bridge' by chance are you the great Naruto?" she half laughed as she looked over his confused look at what bridge builder would seriously name a bridge 'Naruto'.

"Hey Naruto!" came a loud voice from behind them making the young man to turn to see Ino had been waving him back.

With small nod to the young woman he turned to go see what the other blond had wanted from him, "What is it, Ino?" he asked reaching the other two girls.

"Doesn't Hinata look nice?" she cheerfully asked as she looked over to the waving Hinata who begged Ino not to do what she had just done.

"Yeah she looks really nice," he answered looking over to the now near unconscious girl after hearing what he had said about her.

"Is that all you wanted?" he asked with an arched brow looking towards the other blond as she gave a simple nod to his question.

Naruto only shook his head as he turned back to get to the front walking next to the young woman that they had been assigned to escort. She looked to her side to see that the young blond had come back to the lead after talking with the other two girls. The two walked quietly for a moment as Naruto would look over to the trees from time to time not thinking to much of the matter. While Ino had been teasing Hinata about her earlier praise from Naruto making the shy girl begin to start up an old habit of poking her fingers.

"The snow really came down this year, I wonder if its going to snow tonight?" Kira spoke as she searched the sky for any signs of possible snow.

"It shouldn't be cold enough to make snow tonight so this is probably going to be the last bit of snow for the year." he answered as he looked around at the sight of all the snow on the ground.

"Oh then we should try to have fun with it!" she shouted as she reached down grabbing a ball of snow before throwing it at Naruto.

With a disappointed look on Ino's face she watched as Naruto and Kira laughing at one another as they had a small snowball fight. She knew exactly that this client was going to be a little troublesome if she was going to be matchmaker for Hinata. With that thought she looked over to the other girl who had been looking with a smile only to hide her slight sadness to not have courage to join. With a quick smirk on Ino's face she quickly reached down picking up her own snowball before launching it towards the unsuspecting Naruto. In an instant the ball of snow connected with his head making a large smile turn towards the two girls direction as he threw his own back.

"Hey!" he yelled happily as his snowball hit the shy Hinata on the top of the head making her heart slightly race with excitement.

"Hinata hurry up and throw one back don't take that from Naruto!" Ino shouted handing her a newly made snowball for the young Hyuuga to throw back.

Hinata shyly grabbed the ball from Ino looking at it with a heated face she turned to look at the laughing man before throwing it at him. Naruto easily dodged the ball of snow throwing one back at her as she mimicked him but managing to hit his shoulder. Kira had found time to throw her own snowballs at the distracted Ino creating a small skirmish with the lead and back group. After several minutes passed with the four finally throwing the last ball of snow they all breathed happily as they quickly began to laugh.

"My team wins!" Naruto shouted as he and Kira cheered their victory over the back team.

"As if! You were hit way more than me or Hinata!" Ino sounded back as she smiled brightly at the other team signaling their victory.

"What, I seen you get hit way more than me!" Naruto shouted back throwing an accusing finger towards Ino who grew slightly annoyed with his accusation.

"Then lets see who wins this war than!" she shouted as she began to throw a stream of snowballs towards the already retaliating Naruto.

Before long their solo match finally ended with Ino landing more snowballs to Naruto leaving her to scream happily over her victory. Naruto could only grumble at his loss before walking ahead of the others silently laughing over the fun he had been having so far. The small group continued to walk down the path with small conversation it had been several hours before Kira slightly breathed heavier than the others.

"You think we could rest a little?" she asked impatiently as she began to rub her calves relieving the soreness of the early journey.

"Uh yeah I guess we could." Naruto answered as he looked at the pained girl excitedly run to a fallen tree to sit down for a little while.

"Hey Naruto, go get some firewood." Ino bossed as she shooed him away leaving the three girls to sit next to one another.

Naruto along with his wide grin only nodded as he quickly jumped away from the group in search of any usable sticks.

"I'm sorry about making us stop, but I didn't think I could go any further." Kira shyly smiled as she looked at the other two girl's who hadn't even needed to catch a breath.

"Oh its no trouble at all, I was getting a little hungry as it is." Ino answered waving off the other girls worries of making a premature stop.

"So Ino is it, is their any other good looking guys in Konoha?" Kira asked as she recalled how cute Naruto had been slightly curious if anyone else had looked as good as him.

"Oh there is there is!" Ino excitedly answered with the topic now turning towards a simple girl talk with Hinata silently listening.

After a few moments of waiting for Naruto to show up with the firewood Ino was the first to complain about how long he was taking. Through the woods Naruto had been looking for burnable sticks but could only find sticks that had been covered with snow soaking them. His search went further into the woods as he finally found a fallen tree with a few branches sticking in the air. He snapped a few branches from the fallen tree before deciding to head back to the other girls.

With the few branches in his arms he walked silently back to the group just before sensing a thirst of blood. With his fast reflex he jumped backwards having the flying kunai to lightly graze his nose letting a small drip of blood to pour out. Naruto quickly dropped his branches before pulling out his own kunai in preparation for another hidden attack on his life. Within seconds of standing motionless waiting for the next attack several shuriken and kunai came from out of a tree. With a quickly motion of his arm he quickly slapped the many weapons coming his way to the ground before jumping into the trees.

"Who are you!" Shouted Naruto as he looked at a silent man standing on a branch his light shinning blue eyes looked from behind a wolf mask.

Naruto looked to the man watching as the scarf around the mans neck whipped through the air as the two looked at one another. Without another word Naruto lunged towards the man throwing an obvious punch to his face but only collided with a puff of smoke. Naruto quickly landed on a branch in a defensive stance waiting for another attack when he heard a loud scream from back where he left the three girls. He quickly turned running as fast as he could possibly run hoping that the man hadn't just held him up from getting back to the others.

"NARUTO HURRY UP!" was all he could hear as he jumped from the last tree before landing in front of a shouting Ino.

"Where is the firewood?" She asked as she looked slightly annoyed with how long he had been gone and to just turn up empty handed.

"Uh I dropped it after hearing someone scream," he said slightly alert waiting for any sign of the man that had attacked him earlier.

"Ino can you and Hinata come over here for a second?" he asked as he waved the two girls over all the while keeping his eyes securely on Kira making certain nothing happened to her.

"Huh, what is it?" Ino asked as she and Hinata came closer to the young man questioning why they had to talk so secretively.

"Don't say anything to Kira I dont want any reason for her to panick, but I was just attacked in the woods by some ninja wearing a wolf mask." he stated as he watched as the two girls silently gasp.

"A-Are you o-okay?" Hinata worringly asked as she looked over the blood only seeing a small on his nose.

With a reassuring smile he gave a nod to the girl who had been fidgeting for a newly acquired healing ointment she had restocked from her home before leaving.

"Was it Anbu?" Ino asked as she recalled the masks many of the Anbu members wore to hide their identity from the citizens.

"I don't think so you could see this guys eyes," Naruto answered as he himself recalled the leaf Anbu anbu masks having no way to see behind them.

"What village was he from?" her other question only being answered by a shrug from the young man.

The three continued to talk amongst themselves as Kira continued to sit down watching the overly serious conversation. She didn't know exactly what was going on but she had taken notice of a small scratch on the bridge of Naruto's nose. As she sat silently waiting for the other three to get done with their conversation she quickly turned to the sound of leaves crunching. With not much to see other than a young doe walking through the woods she slowly turned to a sitting position to watch the young deer. She watched as the ears on the deer twitch its ears towards her before looking to the trees and running out of her sight.

"Hey Kira, we are leaving we need to make it to the first village and check into an inn," Naruto sounded as he walked cautiously to the back of the girl.

"Okay!" she shouted happily not noticing the others worries about making to loud of noise.

Naruto had taken the lead again with Ino walking close to Kira in the middle and Hinata in the back with her families technique activated scanning the area. With no sign of any man with a long black and blue scarf Hinata continued to search as she thought of every description Naruto could remember. A tall man with icy blue eye's, spiky black hair, a wolf mask along with a long black and blue scarf reaching his ankles. His jacket had been a jet black color with blue flames along the side along with a matching pair of loose black jeans with an ice chain along the loops of his pants. From the descrition that Naruto had given her the man in question should stand out from all the white mounds of snow.

"Hinata?" Naruto spoke looking back with a questioning eye as to if she found anything but was only given a silent shake of her head.

Naruto had been slightly worried about Kira being out in the open like she was was a little nerve racking as he didn't want the young woman to come to any harm. They had been traveling quietly on alert for any signs of the mystery ninja that had locked them as possible targets. Kira had been slightly limping as her feet began to tire more and more from the endless walk to the closest village.

"Are we almost there?" she asked tiredly getting a nod from Ino who stood next to her smiling.

Naruto looked back to the tired girl sighing slightly at how fast she seemed to tire out he quickly walked to her.

"Come on you can ride on my back if your tired we are almost there so it shouldn't be to long," he spoke as he knelt to the ground on his knees allowing his back open for the girl.

"Wow, thank you Naruto-kun!" she happily shouted as she pushed herself on his back allowing his hands to wrap underneath her knees.

"Up," he spoke as he stood to his feet leading the group a little faster from out of the path to quickly get to the first stop for their adventure to the Mist Village.

"Uzumaki Naruto, have you chosen to stand against him?" a deep voice spoke from behind the wolf mask his cold blue eyes looked from a distance at the retreating group.

"Kira, are you on the path to challenge your God?" his deep voice echoed as he melted into the snow that lay scattered on the ground.

**End of chapter 3: Well I hope you liked the chapter I'll be working to get chapter four as quickly as I can. I hope you guys like the story so far..**


	4. Chapter 4

Well then here is chapter four finally enjoy.

Chapter 4

Within a dark cavern a single bright sparkle of metal clashing with metal sounding from the silent gloom of the cave. From inside the flash looked calm crimson eyes as they watched their prey fight desperately for his life. As the seconds passed another flash along with the same clashing of metal echoed through the walls to the trees outside. A young man pushed closely to the walls as he pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose, his breathing quickening.

"Kabuto, this isn't like you to attack me when I just get back from my long absence." a smooth voice came from out of the darkness as his crimson eyes looked fixed at his target.

"Lord Orochimaru, I knew you would be back. It was only a matter of time before you come crawling back for my help." Kabuto spoke as he ran through seals before slamming his hand to the rock floor now holding a large scroll.

"Don't think I spent all this time relaxing with your sudden absence, I practiced a certain jutsu that you mistakenly let me watch you do." he quickly unrolled the scroll creating a large ritual marking on the rocked floor.

"Kabuto you really have fallen even losing your own appearance to the very will of my weakened cells." his smooth words spoke as he confidently continued to walk forward before silently vanishing his own presence.

Not giving his previous master any chance to track him he quickly cut his hand before quickly creating signs. His breathing had been slightly hidden as his panicking heart pounded from the fear of his former masters resurrection. Just as he had finished his signs he felt his body freeze making him slightly breath heavier with the sound of metal grinding against stone.

"Even now as you try to free yourself from me, you can only steal even more from me." his silent steps closed in closer from the frozen body of his previous right hand man.

"Did you think I hadn't mastered the sharingan?" his steps stopping only inches from the defenseless back of Kabuto.

"Kabuto you who excelled in the medical field and had shown brilliant genjutsu over the years by my side was in my grasp from the second you looked into these eyes." Kabuto eyes widened as the cave he had been kneeling in slowly melted away; bringing him outside in the field he had spotted the sharingan from within the trees.

From underneath the large black cloak Kabuto had been wearing a large snake shot for the unguarded neck of the pale man. As the snakes teeth sank in the body he had clamped to turned slowly into mud making the snake to pull back swiftly. Its body quickly raised to the air as the head of the snake only fell slowly along with muddied body of Orochimaru. Long pale hands reached out slowly pressing the glasses back to the bridge of Kabuto's nose letting his eyes see clearly. His sweat ran coldly down his face as he eyed the sword the smiling Orochimaru had been carrying in his hands.

"Orochimaru-sama, you will fall,"was all he spoke as the blade quickly sliced easily through his neck severing his head.

With a soft glint from behind the crimson eyes the man skillfully swatted the blood away from the stainless blade. A small snake coming from within his throat sheathing the blade with in its body slowly retracting back to his body. Orochimaru only chuckled lightly as he slowly walked away from the fallen body of his once loyal comrade. Though his composure had been calm he knew he had to find a medic ninja that could help him seal away the nuisance in his mind.

"Orochimaru!" a scream sounded from within the dark abyss as a sound of chirping birds started illuminating a raven haired teen panting from exhaustion.

Cold sweat quickly poured down the pale mans cheeks as he slightly strained to repel the surge of chakra that attempted to take back over. He grimaced as he quickly vanished into the trees in search of the next proven master of the medical field. Miles from his own position Naruto and the three girls had finally walked into the first village of the Wave country. It had grown increasingly dark as the group quickly went further into the village in search of any available rooms.

"Hey Naruto you can put her down now," Ino sighed as she couldn't help but find that Kira had been taking the chance to ride on his back a little to far.

"Oh right sorry about that," he replied as he knelt to the ground letting a reluctant Kira off his back.

"I-I found an Inn," Hinata shyly spoke up as she ran to the three that had been talking of putting up a tent in the woods.

"Oh thats great! Good job Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he waved for her to lead them to the Inn that had rooms still vacant.

She quickly turned away from his eyes as a bright blush crept along her cheeks from his loud praise for a job well done. They quickly found themselves in front of an older woman that had been sipping a small glass of tea as she looked to the group.

"Hey, old lady we need two rooms," Naruto half shouted at the old woman as she continued to sip her cup absent from the commotion around her.

"I only have one room open," her weary eyes looked up from behind the steam of the tea watching the group of vistors.

"Only one room? Well Naruto it looks like you will be camping out in the woods tonight," a evil smirking Ino spoke as she looked to the other girls for any sign of backing her up.

"What, no way I'm not going to turn into a Popsicle!" Naruto shouted as he shivered at the temperature of the cold night freezing him to death.

The old lady sipped calmly as she watched the two blonds butt-heads on the matter while the brunet slyly walked to her. With a small exchange of money she shakily handed her the room key before watching her turn away from her.

"Well that settles that!" Kira shouted as she walked off from the group with the key in hand making Ino give death glares towards an aggravated Naruto.

As they walked into the room they quickly found the room a tight fit for a group of four making things slightly stuffy. Hinata had been blushing brightly with the idea of staying in the small room with Naruto sleeping close by. Ino looked slightly annoyed with the arrangements as she cursed the luck of having to stay in a room with a guy like Naruto. With out much care he took the first step further into the room throwing his bag to the floor next to a pair of chairs by the window.

"Well I think I'm going to take a shower," he said flatly as he pulled out a sleeping shirt and shorts heading into the only bathroom.

"Ah, he isn't a gentleman at all!" Ino shouted as she sluggishly walked to the single bed falling to the stiff mattress.

Kira only giggled as she too walked to the bed with a blushing Hinata slowly behind the three listened as the shower started spraying.

"I never stayed in a room with a cute guy before, I'm kinda getting excited!" Kira quickly spoke catching the other two girls stare's.

"I wouldn't get to excited if I were you, I was on a mission with the guy back when we were twelve and he snores really loud you'll be lucky to get any sleep tonight." the blond girl sighed as she recalled the difficulty of sleeping that cold night.

"I'm fine with snoring if you can sleep through my fathers snoring than you can pretty much sleep through anything." Kira jokingly replied as she recalled her own occasional sleepless nights.

Hinata silently sat with her fingers poking together as she continued to think of how embarrassing it would be if she snored. She hadn't known if she snored in her sleep but the thought of Naruto waking up to find her snoring being the cause was to much. Ino looked to the girl as she looked almost depressed for some reason making her look over her friends new outfit.

"Whats wrong Hinata you worried about something?" the concerned girl asked startling the other girl from her thoughts.

Just as Hinata was about to answer the girls reply a loud scream came from the bathroom as a loud bang peeked everyone's curiosity.

"Naruto what wrong in there?" Ino asked slightly annoyed with the noise he had been making.

"There's no towels in here!" he shouted back.

"Well keep it down people are trying to sleep, me and Hinata will go ask the old lady for some." Ino spoke as the two girls walked from the room living Kira behind making sure Naruto had kept quiet.

Kira sat nervously on the bed as the thought of being alone in a room with a wet Naruto made her excitement raise slightly. As she sat on the bed swimming in her thoughts the door to the bathroom opened slightly making her jump to look to the door.

"Kira you there?" he asked quietly waiting for any sound from the room to signal that someone was there.

"Y-Yes," she stuttered weakly.

"Good, could you look in my bag for any shirt I'll just dry off with that." he asked listening as she slowly left the bed.

"But if you dirty a shirt you will be short a shirt and its going to be a long trip back to the Mist village." she started as she grabbed a black shirt from his bag walking to the slight opening of the door.

"I'll just take it down to the laundry after this so it'll be ok, I'm just tired of waiting for a towel its boring in here." he replied as he grabbed the shirt from her hand.

Kira only stared as she caught a glimpse of the wet golden locks drip slowly to the floor, his dark blue eyes looking at her own brown eyes. With a bright smile etched on his face he quickly shut the door hiding his face from the girls staring eyes. She quickly ran back to the bed with her heart pounding dangerously to fast making her feel slightly light headed. With a click of the door Naruto slowly walked out of the bathroom she looked to his once hidden arms noticing them strongly built. He just as slowly walked to his bag quickly grabbing to sandals before sliding them onto his feet.

"Come on I can't leave you here alone so your coming with me," he said flatly with a smile as he took the lead out of the room in search of the place to do the laundry.

From the other end of the quiet Inn Ino and Hinata had been carrying a pair of towels back to the room. The two had been talking with the old lady who seemed to of fallen from her cushion since they had left her for their room. Ino looked casually back to her friend watching her carefully for any signs of depression that she had seen earlier.

"I told you Naruto would like your new look!" Ino quickly stated breaking the silence as the other girl gave a hesitant nod.

"Th-thank you Ino-chan" she spoke softly as she recalled the compliment she had gotten from Naruto earlier that day.

"No problem, now we just have to do something about this client she really seems to be into him," Ino sounding slightly annoyed as she recalled the many moves the other girl had been making on the blond.

Hinata continued to walk without much to say on the matter as she had noticed the obvious signs of flirting from the girl. Though she wasn't the type to be jealous she couldn't help but wish she could have been as bold as Kira. Ino only stared as the other girl looked to the floor with not so much as a word about the other girls actions. With a small sigh the two continued their walk to the room, while the other two made their way into the laundry mat.

"So hey, Naruto I was wondering what was the academy like back in Konoha?" Kira asked slightly excited about the school to become a ninja.

"Oh it was hard! I failed two years in a row I got lucky the third year." he answered with the memory of his third year with being attacked my Mizuki his previous taijutsu teacher.

"Wow, it must have been really tough if someone as strong as you failed twice," she commented as Naruto couldn't help but blush at a girls compliment of him being strong.

With a light scratch to his nose he looked to the girl,"Well I was really terrible at controlling my chakra back then even now I have some trouble at controlling all of it." he confessed as they turned into the utility room.

She only lightly shook her head as she watched the young man throw his dirty shirt and uniform into the washer. The two had taken to their company as Naruto led her to a small bench along the wall as they waited for the clothes to clean.

"So Kira tell me why were you looking for your brother?" Naruto asked slightly wondering why she had wanted to look for her brother if he were a ninja.

"Well my brother had attacked father before leaving the village becoming a missing nin and I couldn't help but be a little worried about him." she answered as her eyes looked to her lap looking at the scratched headband.

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't of brought it up," he guiltily admitted as he too looked to the headband wondering what her brother could have been like.

"No no, I like talking about my big brother I bet he would have liked meeting you," she happily said gaining a large smile on the young mans face.

"Really you think so? What was his name?" Naruto quickly began asking as his smile grew wondering the man who may of liked him.

"Zabuza!" she happily spoke making Naruto quickly jump to his feet from a sudden shock as he pointed his finger towards her.

"Your brother was Zabuza!" he shouted making the other girl nod her head quickly as she couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"Yeah, did you know him?" she asked excitedly at the idea that the two must have crossed paths for him to be reacting the way he did.

Naruto only looked to the floor with a sad expression as he recalled his first encounter with the man known as Zabuza. His thoughts lingered slowly over Zabuza's companion Haku he thought back as he couldn't help but be thankful for them to be his first opponents. Haku having taught him something he held dear to him even to this day, to protect something dear to you with your life.

With a quick bow to the girl,"I'm sorry!" he shouted to the floor making the girl get slightly confused with his actions.

"I couldn't do anything to save him, I'm sorry!" he shouted once more making her eyes slightly wide at the idea that he had been their when her brother died.

"you were there when my brother was killed?" she asked her hand slightly raised to her neck trying to choke back down the urge to cry.

With a simple nod from the young man she let a small tear to drop from her eye, the pain of her brothers death bearing down on her again. His rough hands carefully touched her shoulders as her silent sobbing were muffled from with in his chest. Naruto held her shoulders gently as her tears soaked into the shirt he had been wearing.

"H-How did it happen?" she asked looking into his dark blue eyes as he looked down to her own reddening brown eyes.

Naruto looked to the girl sorrowfully as swallowed a small pain of guilt for actually being his enemy that day. Just as he began to tell her the story, the pair of girls that had been carrying sets of towels walked into an empty room.

"Where are they?" Ino asked slightly concerned as she looked around the place for any possible struggle.

"M-Maybe they went to the wash Naruto-kuns uniform its not anywhere in the bathroom," Hinata answered as she peeked into the bathroom for anything that could be out of place.

"Why would he let Kira leave this room if he knows someone could be after her?" Ino asked once again only losing her concern replacing it with agitation for his ignorance.

"W-well she is with Naruto-kun I'm sure she will be safe," Hinata confidently spoke making the blond girl slightly annoyed with the predicament.

"That's the other problem with it, Hinata." she spoke calmly looking to the girls face watching as she looked to the floor.

"Hinata, you know if you wait to long to confess your going to lose him to somebody else." Ino even calmer spoke walking to the girls side laying her palms on her shoulders.

"A-As long as Naruto-kuns happy, I-I'll be h-happy," she slowly finished standing motionless as the blond stared at her long hair cover her face hiding her sadness.

"Emotions are to be cut completely only then can one say they have achieved the will of their God," a deep voice spoke calmly from the doorway making both girls freeze in fear as they felt the murderous intent.

"And when they have achieved the will of God, then their rightful time on this earth will be severed by the hands of man." the voice continued to speak as the sound of steps slowly walked into the room with the two girls.

"So tell me Konoha ninja have you achieved the will of your God?" the voice finished soundly allowing the girls enough time to look towards the persons face.

Hinata and Ino looked to see who had been pressuring them to the point of actually freezing their movements. Ino silently gasped as she looked to the mask of a wolf, she quickly noticed the long black and blue scarf that had been told by Naruto. The man who had attacked Naruto from in the woods was here at the Inn with her and Hinata as his new targets. He slowly reached his hands out reaching out to the air before pulling from thin air an iced kunai.

"In the days of War a child could be heard crying from a mile away with his God only listening to his Wails, but as the child cried he secretly cursed his God for turning a blind eye to his cries," his solemn voice spoke as he threw the iced kunai into the leg of Hinata making her fall to the floor with a silent scream.

"And when the child grew into a man he stepped to his God, standing firm to his beliefs that he would rip the crown from his God and bring a storm of peace to the land." he continued as he willed another kunai from the air pointing it towards the frozen body of Ino.

"But he wasn't strong enough, for his God cleansed his body and mind of pain making him weaken his resolve to strip his new throne of the coward that sat by and watched as many lives were ripped apart. After the battle his God asked him,"If you are my son, why would you raise a fist in an attempt to murder your father?" the mans answer was short." his voice paused shortly as his icy blue eyes looked to her own eyes as if questioning her actions.

With a quick flick of his wrist the kunai flew directly into the girls arm forcing her blood to gush out to the floor. His cold eyes now studying the two girls before turning away from them walking calmly out of the door leaving them.

"W-Wait, w-what was his answer?" Ino gasped finally as she looked pained to the retreating back of the man that hid behind the wolf mask.

He slowly came to a stop as he turned his icy gaze back to the girl his murderous intent growing in pressure as he stared into her eyes.

"Because I am the Mizukage," he spoke maliciously as he turned away before vanishing from the room leaving the two girls to bleed on the floor.

**End of chapter 4: Well I'm done with this chapter better get to chapter five thanks for reading everyone..**

**If there is any problem with the story so far I would like to know any criticism thank you..**


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is chapter five I hope you enjoyed the story so far.

Chapter 5

A lingering mood hanged low as Naruto finished his story of the final days of the missing nin, Momochi Zabuza. Kira had been silently wiping her tears away from her cheeks before giving a large smile towards the blond teen. She slowly reached out grabbing his rough hands with her own soft hands lightly entangling her fingers with his. She sat quietly as she stared into his eyes holding his hand warmly her large smile slightly loosening to a small warm smile.

"Naruto-kun, I-" before she could finish her words a loud scream could be heard from outside of the room they had been sitting in.

Naruto quickly pulled her along with him as he dashed to find the woman that had screamed so frightfully. As he rounded the corner down the hall that led to the room they had been staying in for the night a woman stood with her hands covering her mouth. He felt his stomach dropped as he noticed the room the woman had been standing in front of was the room the four had taken. In a mad dash he ran to the door only to find his two companions on the floor with a small pool of their own blood.

"Hinata, Ino!" he shouted as he ran into the room quickly running to their sides his eyes panicking at the sight he had been looking at.

He quickly ripped through his backpack pulling out bandages, he wrapped carefully but vigalantly putting the needed pressure on the wound. Both girls looked slightly pale as they lay motionless from the loss blood, Kira quickly pulled out two small needles.

"Naruto move over for a second!" she spoke quickly before carefully picking up Ino's arm.

She carefully rubbed the unconscious girl shoulder before sliding the small needle into a certain point of the girls arm. As she finished with Ino's arm she quickly turned to Hinata doing the same only looking along her thigh. Without much concern to the girls clothing Kira ripped the leggings of the girls pants before researching for a point along her thigh. Naruto only watched confused as to what she had been pushing the needles into exactly, but he didn't disturb her. Just as she did with Ino she had found the spot and stabbed the small needle into the girls thigh before calmly wiping her sweat from her brow.

"What are you doing? What are those needles?" he asked quickly looking as the needle in Ino's arm slowly disappear followed with Hinata's.

"These needles were made by my father before I left the village, he told if I were to get injured during my search to put the needles in the part of the body that had been damaged."she answered as she slowly unwrapped the bandages he had used to cover the wounds on both girls.

"I don't know the details but my father said the needles will be able to heal most wounds and replace the blood cells, but the catch of using the needles." she finished as she quickly motioned for him to hold down Hinata's body.

Within seconds the two girls eyes shot open letting out the darkest scream their throats could manage. Naruto looked slightly panicked as he held Hinata to the floor as she screamed in pain with tears falling from her eyes. Kira had been having a little more trouble as her sat on the legs of Ino forcing all of her weight and strength to her shoulders. After a few moments of the two girls screams they fell silent as they once again lost consciousness.

"W-what happened to them?" he asked as hesitantly lifted his arms away from the motionless body of Hinata.

"Well the pros can only be weigh-in with the con, but overall they will be okay now," she tiredly answered as she waved for the two to put them on the bed carefully.

"W-whats going on in here!" a weary voice spoke from the door as the old lady walked in the room looking to the blood on the floor and to the unconscious girls.

"Old lady, I'm sorry for the noise we will clean everything before we leave tomorrow." Naruto quickly replied as he walked the old lady from the room closing the door behind him leaving Kira to look over the two girls.

Kira raised her hand gripping her chest as her heart had been pounding viciously making her breathing harder. She listened as Naruto walked back into the room with more towels he quickly threw the fresh towels over the blood on the floor. As he wiped the blood he couldn't help but feel his anger slightly bare its fangs as the knuckles ached from clenching to hard. The night air had been cold as a lone figure stood in a tree looking to the small village his icy eyes watching intently.

"When the closest thing to our hearts are in danger of dieing we can only think of our vengeance on the evil that had challenged their hearts to break," he calmly spoke as he looked to the moon with a solemn stare.

"But what if that evil is far to powerful for you to stand against, Uzumaki Naruto?" his voice sounded as he vanished from the branch he had been standing on.

Naruto sat awake cautiously waiting for any signs of the attacker to show back up, he looked back to the sleeping girls. With a quick jab to the wall he bit his lower lip cursing himself for leaving them to attacked by the enemy. His thoughts ran to the man that had been wearing the wolf mask as he remembered his icy blue eyes. He couldn't help but curse aloud as his rage got the better of him waking the soft spoken kunoichi as her white eyes looked to his back.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she quietly called as she winced from the sharp pain at her thigh.

"Hinata, don't move," he spoke as he quickly turned to see the girl motion to a sitting position before making a pained expression.

"W-what happened?" she asked as she noted her voice had been slightly hoarse she watched as he carefully pushed her back to the pillow.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Who attacked you?" he asked looking at the girls strained eyes as she recalled the images of the masked man.

"I-its was the man from the woods, but N-Naruto-kun," she finished with a quick grab of his bicep before looking over to the sleeping body of Kira.

"He said he was the Mizukage," she finished with a sound of fear in her voice making Naruto eyes wide at the thought of a Kage attacking their group.

Without much to say he looked over the girl almost questioning if she had heard the attacker wrong and he being someone else. Though he had wished for this to be true he knew Hinata well enough to know she wouldn't lie to him. He gently grabbed her hand laying it softly back to her side before quickly grabbing his jacket and leaving the room. His eyes had been focused on a simple idea of what he was going to get himself into, but his emotions had gotten the better of him. Hinata lay frozen as she watched the retreating back of Naruto her voice hadn't spoken out to stop him, though she knew he wouldn't.

"When a man follows his heart he can be taken to the greatest of heights, but the same man led by his heart can be led into the lions den making him a victim to his Gods wrath." a deep voice spoke calmly as a flash of yellow now stood behind him.

His cold eyes turned slowly to look upon the intense flame that burned in Naruto's eyes, his hand slowly reaching for the mask. Naruto unmoved by the mans action watched as the mask of the wolf was slowly pulled away from the mans face. He looked over the mans feature noticing an obvious scar that had been shaped into an 'X' along his jawline. With a simple thrust the mask quickly flew at Naruto's head only to be shattered in midair from a kick by the young ninja.

"Who are you?" Naruto breathed quickly showing his rage as he began to grind his teeth together.

"I am the Mizukage of the Mist village, Momochi Drake." his deep voice sounding slightly vicious as he looked undisturbed from the boys rage.

"Whats the Mizukage attacking Konoha ninja for?" his own voice sounding slightly vicious as he watched Drake carefully.

"In this world change is happening every second of every hour planting seeds among the many unfolding events. Where that change takes root only your and my God can decide as they themselves have calculated the many events to come. Whether it be for the best of my people or whether it be best to prepare a young man for his duties to come. God can only expect that we follow his plans; so Naruto will you take up your chance to prepare for this change?" he calmly looked to the young man waiting for his answer.

"What change is happening?" Naruto asked slightly confused of what the man had been saying.

Without warning Naruto watched as his surroundings quickly vanished as he stood in a pitch black dome. His eyes widened as he quickly figured out he had been placed into a genjutsu he quickly cursed his luck before pouring out his chakra. His only thought was to get out of the genjutsu before he was attacked while he was standing defenselessly. As he quickly dispersed the black void he looked to the branch only to find that the man that had been standing there vanished.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as he raced back to the Inn hoping that this man named Drake hadn't taken the chance to go after anyone of the girls again.

Hinata slowly raised to her feet slightly stumbling as she quickly caught herself on the wall, she had been worried about Naruto. Just as she was about to reach the door it had swung open startling her to fall to the floor only to find a panting Naruto at the door. His eyes looked quickly to her before running to her side helping her back to the bed she had only left seconds ago.

"Hinata I want you to listen to me okay?" he spoke demanding that she listened to him intently.

"I want you, Ino, and Kira to wait here until you two are better you will then go back to Konoha and tell Tsunade to wait for me to send her word," Hinata's eyes slowly widened as she seemed to grasp the idea that Naruto had been thinking making her grab his sleeve urging him to stop.

"If I don't send word within a week than assume the worst, do you understand tell her exactly what I told you Hinata," he half shouted as he stood to his feet walking to the door of the room.

"D-Don't go, Naruto-kun!" she quickly stuttered as she watched the young man turn to look at her with a small smile across his face.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll be sure to come back I promise you that and you know what my nindo is right?" he lightly laughed as he quickly ran from the room leaving the three girls behind while Hinata had gotten from the bed before falling to the ground in the doorway.

She looked down the hall for Naruto but had seen nothing more than a vase that had been sitting motionless. She quickly clutched her heart as a small pain seemed to pump through her veins with every solid pump of her heart. Ino had slowly opened her eyes only to jump from her lying position to see where she had been after being attacked. She looked to her side noticing Kira had been sleeping soundly in a chair next to her.

"I-Ino-chan, h-he l-left," Hinata sobbed from the door way making the other girl turn her head questioning why the other girl had been crying.

"W-Who left?" Ino asked slightly confused on the current situation as she slightly winced in pain from her arm.

"N-Naruto-kun," she sobbed harder as she turned her eyes towards Ino almost begging her to come up with a way to stop him from going.

Naruto ran swiftly to the ports of the village his mind had been racing with questions as to the Mizukage's actions. He couldn't help but feel that the man had wanted only him to show up to meet him in his village. He quickly ran to the ferry that had been sailing from island to island showing a small emblem showing his destination. As he stood tall with the wind blowing a small front of mist over the vast ocean his mind had set on the idea of fighting Drake.

"What does that idiot think he is getting himself into!" Ino shouted as she startled the sleeping Kira making her jump from the chair she had been resting in.

"If he attacks them than that will only start a war between our village!" she shouted again making the brunet to raise to her feet to stand by her side.

"Whats going on?" she asked frantically as she looked over her arm making certain nothing had went wrong with her healing.

"Its Naruto he is going to attack the Mizukage!" Ino shouted again making Kira freeze with a shocked expression on her face.

"He is going to attack my father!" she shouted out making Ino and Hinata quickly gasp at the news.

"Why is Naruto going after my father!" she shouted again shaking Ino roughly as she asked pleadingly of what had been going on.

Hinata slowly raised from her side of the bed walking slowly over to the other side of the girl,"Kira please calm down you're the Mizukage's daughter?" she calmly asked getting a quick nod.

Hinata looked to Ino as they both gave a quick nod to one another as they began to explain what had happened the night before. Kira fell back into the chair she had only just moments been sleeping in at the end of the story the two had given her. Hinata slowly reached for her shoulder trying desperately to keep the girl from fainting or even explode with any other emotion.

"We have to follow after him," Kira calmly stated as her eyes shown brightly through her shock looking to the two girls in hopes of them agreeing.

Ino looked to Hinata questioning her silently wondering what she had been planning to do, but noticed her friend looking towards the window. Hinata softly stared out towards the ocean as she knew Naruto had already climbed onto a boat heading for the Mist village. She lightly bit her lower lip as she couldn't help but worry for the blonds safety; the power the Mizukage had displayed was nothing sort than amazing.

Her soft eyes narrowed as they too burned with an extra flame as she looked to the blond,"I-I'm going to help Naruto-kun." she spoke powerfully as she received a simple sigh and smile from Ino.

"Then what are we waiting for, Naruto is going to need our help we need to get over to the Mist village and quickly!" she replied confidently as she swiftly raised to her feet before shakily falling back to the bed.

"Uh, Well lets get clean up first," she sheepishly smiled as she hadn't wanted to admit that she needed a bit longer to rest from exhaustion.

A loud scream echoed throughout the dark abyss of a world as another surge of chakra pulsated through the walls of the darkness. A panting raven haired teen quickly fell to the floor from exhaustion as he took to look towards the roof of his dark world. His crimson eyes shined through the darkness as he looked around inspecting every square inch of his cell.

"Whats taking you so long, Naruto?" he questioned as his breathing grew heavier as he thought back to his last and possible last meeting with the blond haired teen.

**(Flashback)**

"Come on, Sasuke get up!" screamed a blond haired teen his slit crimson eyes changing into an ocean of dark blue.

"Naruto you idiot I told you to get out of here!" his own crimson eyes changing to their origanal dark orbs.

Sasuke slowly pushed Naruto away from his body as he slowly grabbed the edge of a dislodged brick from the stone wall. His breathing steadily increasing as he looked exhasutedly back to one of the only Konoha ninja's that staid behind with him. As stone fell from the roof all around them, Naruto continued to drag his burdening body through the carnage. With an instant throb from his curse mark Sasuke's legs bulked underneath him as he screamed in agony.

"W-Whats wrong, Sasuke!" he screamed as he quickly knelt to the struggling teen.

"N-Naruto get out of here!" he screamed between searing pain as he kicked Naruto away from his body allowing a chunk of the roof fall between them.

"Sasuke what are you doing! We are leaving here together!" Naruto shouted as he threw rocks out of the way trying to find his friends body.

As Sasuke struggled with his pain he slowly reached down for an explosive tag before his body froze in mid-reach. A sudden heartbeat could be heard from within his head as a dark chukle began to echo through his skull. With a quick claw from his hand Sasuke ripped at his skin with the mark that had been placed so many years back.

"Sasuke... it would seem your at your limit... but I couldn't possibly let your magnificent eye's to disappear from this world." a slow weak voice spoke from within the mark he had been slowly cutting into.

Naruto threw the last stone that had been blocking his view before a dark shadow quickly shoved him to the ground. His dark blue eyes looked shocked behind him as he was now looked at the golden slits of an old adversary. Naruto's breath shortened as he watched the pale body slowly turn away from him before slowly walking into the darkness. Without much thought he looked back to the spot his friend had been laying only to see a small puddle of skin and blood.

**(End Flashback)**

A large red moon hanged in the air as a lone ghostly body of Orochimaru stalked through the forest of trees. His golden eyes unblinking as he walked to a large opening in the ground his sly smirk etched across his face as he looked to his old home. His slow steps echoed through the stone walls as he looked to the open cells that had been previously occupied with test subjects. He sniffed the stale air as he walked into a small room looking to a small jar floating freely was a small fetus of a child.

"Shin..." his silky voice ranged out as a loud shuffle was heard from a dark corner signalling something in the room.

A small ugly face peaked through the small light lit in the room to stare at the smiling face of his old master. The small disfigured face lit up brightly before disappearing from view before showing a long index finger waving the man over. Orochimaru slowly stepped further into the room before ducking into a smaller room that had been filled with jars of failed fetus projects. With his golden eyes looking at all of his past experiments he watched as the small man quickly ran from the lit area of the room.

"My son Shinichi is ready for you, lord Orochimaru!" his voice cracked as he opened a door revealing a tall man floating in a tube.

Orochimaru stared cooly to the body of the man that had been floating in the large tube, with a quick lick of his lips he chuckled. Shin only laughed proudly as he stared up to his sons strongly built body before feeling a sharp pain from his back. With his only working eye he looked shocked as a long silver blade stuck from his chest before dieing on the sanin's blade. Orochimaru looked to the small body of his most loyal subject before tossing it with it care into the wall shattering failed projects.

"Shinichi I have a mission for you," his calm voice echoed as he watched small bubbles from the nostrils float to the top of the tube.

With a few seconds Shinichi's eye lids slowly lifted showing his dark green eyes staring back to the golden eyes of Orochimaru. His hand slowly raised to the glass reaching out to the pale mans face shattering the glass to the fllor. He quickly felt his body washed to the floor with his green eyes now looking to the feet of the man he had been reaching for. Orochimaru slowly reached down to the wet body of his new subject raising his eyes to look into his own.

"I want you to kill Uzumaki Naruto for me, Shinichi." he calmly spoke inot the mans ear making his sleeping eyes narrow with the urge to kill his first target.

**End of Chapter five:** Well there we go chapter five out of the way I'll be getting chapter six together as quickly as I can.. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

To tobi fan... I'm sorry that my story isn't any good, but I appreciate your honesty.. I know you wont read this since you stopped reading, but thank you for your review.

Chapter 6

A loud creaking sound woke the sleeping teen as he slowly began to roll from his bed onto the floor with a bang. This had been his third day on the ship since he left the three girls back in the village so they could recover and inform Tsunade of what he was planning. The voyage to the Mist village had been a slow one as the captain of the ship had gotten lost in the Mist countless times. Naruto slowly raised to his feet taking a look around before noticing that the shop had stopped at a port.

"Hey old man we make it to the Mist village yet!" Naruto screamed as he looked around for any Mist ninja's but had only seen old and young ship hands remove old cargo.

"Kid I told you to call me Captain and no we are at the Osen Ilsands!" he shouted back as he slowly made his way down the stairs to help move cargo with his men.

Naruto sat slightly annoyed after waiting two days he was now having to wait his third day before even getting to the Mist village. As he sat sulking the Captain of the ship threw a large box on top of Naruto making him scream slightly from the weight.

"If you got time to sulk, you got time to sweat! Now get up and help my men carry on some food supplies!" he shouted as his long gray beard flapped slightly.

Naruto slowly pushed the over-sized box off of his body before quickly jumping to his feet with his hands clenched,"You damn old geezer!" he shouted back.

The captain only laughed aloud as he left the raging Naruto scream about him not acting as a captain should to his customers. He slowly gave up on his ranting before turning to the large box lifting it slowly carrying it to the man taking the used cargo boxes. After about an hour Naruto sat huffing as he gave the last box on the ship his hands and feet ached from the heavy labor. As he sat breathing heavily a large man slowly walked up behind the unconcerned Naruto before jumping him.

"Round start!" his deep voice ranged as he began to punch the young man below him before being kicked away.

Naruto raised to a sitting position staring to the bulky man as he waved for the yellow haired teen to challenge him head on. Without even a second to think Naruto took his invitation freely lunging a long punch towards the mans face. The grown man quickly caught the teens hand in mid-flight before throwing him to the boards of the ship. His large body quickly laid on top of the smaller body of the young mans, but before he could land a hit the boys body dispersed. With a loud grunt the man fell to his side from a heavy kick to the side of his head from the smiling teen.

"Thats 3-0, Tsuyoshi!"Naruto shouted as he looked at the foaming mouth of the large unconscious man on the deck.

His large eyes shot open as he felt his spine slightly tingle from the idea that the blond had made a degrading comment. With his large arms now raised to his sides he quickly began to flex his bulging muscles making the smiling Naruto to look slightly grossed out.

"Hmm, I really shouldn't be going easy on you! Hohoho" he commented as he deep awkward laugh began slightly getting to Naruto.

"You said that the last time you lost, you damn meat-head! Admit you lose already!" Naruto shouted back as he threw an acusing finger towards the man.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you could never beat me my muscles are that of an ox and you are but a caterpillar!" his voice boomed as he slowly walked away flexing his back muscles at the glaring teen.

"Hey Naruto, we are going to be here awhile; why don't you go into town and soak in a hot bath!" the old captain hollered as he waved for the teen to get off his ship for awhile.

Reluctantly he walked off into the village noticing the many bath house's that had been in the village. With a simple sigh Naruto walked slowly over to an open stand taking his time walking underneath the curtains. An old man happily greeted his new customer as Naruto took his seat looking towards the menu to see what was being served. With happy eyes Naruto quickly noticed the ramen sell that had been at the bottom of the list just above clams.

"Hey, whats the seafood ramen taste like!" Naruto asked slightly curious with a new flavor to taste.

"Its the best tasting ramen from hundreds of miles away!" the old man screamed back making his customer to smile brightly before ordering several bowls.

Naruto sat excitedly chowing down on the first bowl of ramen almost crying for the taste as this had been his first bowl in four days. After his seventh bowl of seafood ramen Naruto sat puffing a large breath of air before rubbing his large belly. The old man stared at the young blond happily as he was handed the money that had been charged for the bowls of ramen. With his stomach stuffed Naruto slowly decided on a hot bath he looked to each of the many bath houses wondering what the difference had been between them.

"Hey you!" a loud voice called out to the passing teen.

Naruto turned and looked to see a smiling purple haired girl that had been waving him over to her bath house. Without making his own mind up he only shrugged before walking over to the smaller girl wondering what she had wanted.

"Yeah?" he asked looking behind her noticing no other person in the shop.

"How would you like to take a dip in the best heated bath on this entire island!" she shouted confidently as Naruto only looked at her stupidly before starting to turn away.

"WAIT! I'll make it half of the original price so come on how do you like that deal!" she shouted again slapping him on his shoulder his stupid look still looking down to her purple eyes.

"Hmm you drive a hard bargain, then how about three quarters of the original price!" she continued almost pleading the young man to walk into her bath house to do buisness.

Without much of a word he lightly shrugged at the cheap price that she had now brought it down to. He looked around almost wishing that she had someone else in her shop to back her claim of being the best around. He slowly gave up as he walked to the register with the purple haired girl now standing behind it with a large smile.

"I'm glad you decided to come in and experience the best sensation that we at 'Nel's Sichimu' can offer!" she half shouted as she slammed a towel and robes on the counter making Naruto jump a little.

"Now will you be going in the mix or men area?" she asked happily as if Naruto had been her actual first customer in her whole time of running the shop.

Naruto slightly blushed at the question before choosing the mix side; without much more to say he slowly walked off to the sliding doors. As he took off his clothes he couldn't help but look out through to the steam to see if their had been anyone out there already. He slowly laughed at his behavior as he thought about his past sensei doing almost the same thing he was doing now. With the thought of Jiriaya he couldn't help but feel slightly depressed that his old teacher had died almost three years ago.

With a towel now around his waist he opened the door loudly in an attempt to frighten any possible girls to look in his direction. As he stood looking out to the slowly boiling water he found that their had been no sign of anybody in the pool before him. He lightly grumbled as his suspicion had been correct with this bath house being a very unpopular one compared to the others. With a quick jump he landed into the hot water before breathing out a heavy sigh from the perfectly heated water.

"So how is it!" the girl from earlier screamed out as she looked at the now red faced teen.

"What are you doing in here!" he shouted back only getting a mocking chuckle from the girl as she waved off his question.

"This is my bathhouse and I just like to get reviews for it!" she happily spoke as she pointed towards him daring him to say anything badly about her bathhouse.

"Well if this is the greatest bathhouse on the entire island it sure is empty." he stated flatly making the girl puff up her cheeks before sticking out her tongue at him.

He lightly chuckled he watched the girl quickly storm off leaving him to be alone to soak in the soothing water. He sat comfortably with the girl now gone he could feel his eyes slowly close as he leaned his head back to rest a bit. After about two minutes he heard the sounds of bare feet slapping wood before a large splash of hot water slapped him in the face.

"Hey!" he screamed as he wiped at his face soothing the burning away.

"Haha, the waters great, huh!" a girls voice asked making his eyes quickly open to see the first girl in the mix bathing area.

His slowly lowered to little slits as he had been staring at the annoying purple haired girl that had ran the bath house. He sat silently for a moment as he watched her swim on her back back and forth from the different edges of the pool. She had been silently giggling as her pace sped up making the hot water splash all over his face once again.

"Calm down when your in a public bath!" he shouted as he recalled the same thing being hollered at him by his sensei.

"What! Thats no fun at all, what a bummer." she mumbled before slowly swimming to the side opposite of his own spot.

Naruto slowly sat back down as he crossed his arms slightly grumbling from the girls previous over active self. The two sat silently staring at nothing in particular before the girl had slowly been reaching her breaking point for being still to long. Her legs slowly began to imitate the motion of swimming making small waved to splash one another softly. He looked over to the girl noticing that she had the towel wrapped around her chest making it impossible to see her chest.

"So whats your name anyways?" she asked breaking his concentration from her body.

"Uzumaki Naruto, yours?" he answered formally asking for her own name in return.

"Nel Murasaki!" she happily answered as her kicks grew slightly faster making larger splashes on their chests.

"So what brought you the Onsen Islands, Naruto-kun?" she asked cheerfully as she looked at the young man intently.

"Uh well I'm actually headed for the Mist village but the ship had to stop here to restock on supplies," he answered uncomfortably as he watched the girl nod her head appreciatively for answering her question.

"So your a sailor?" she asked moving slightly closer to his position with her excitement for the open seas.

"No no, I'm a ninja from Konoha," he answered watching the girls happy expression turn to a slight confused stare.

"So your a ninja from Konoha? I heard a rumor that the Mist wasn't to fond of the Konoha ninja's, are you sure your telling me the truth?" she asked studying the young man watching as he waved her accusation away.

"Its true before the last war Mist and Konoha weren't on good terms, but after the fall of the Akatsuki all villages have been steadily building trust among one another." he answered making the girl nod her head almost not understanding what he had been speaking of.

The two fell quiet as Nel looked around her thoughts trying to think of another topic that they could share. As she continued to think of something to say to the blond haired teen Naruto had been feeling slightly light headed signaling him to get out. He grabbed his towel as he stood to his feet making the purple eyes from across him to look at him questioning why he was leaving.

"I'm getting light headed its about time I get out of here before I pass out," he smiled as he gave a small wave to the girl before leaving her alone.

"Thats it!" she screamed aloud making him slightly jump from her sudden scream.

"Whats it?" he asked as he turned to watch the girl quickly jump out of the hot water before running out of the steamed room.

He watched as she grabbed her clothes from the shelf before leaving him alone dumbstruck by her sudden disappearance. Without much care he slowly walked into the room grabbing a fresh towel from a shelf drying he soaked body. He just as slowly put on his abandoned uniform before walking out to the front of the bath house not seeing the girl anywhere in sight. He stood quietly before dropping the money on the counter taking his leave from the shop and the girls loud behaviour.

"Your taking me out to eat!" she screamed out from atop of the stairs as she quickly caught Naruto before he left.

"What?" Naruto asked slightly confused as he was looked at the now pampered girl quickly jog down the stairs pushing him out of the door.

From another island icy eyes looked out from his window slowly watching as his citizens walked to and from work. The many children playing in the mist with one another, while the parents talked happily among themselves. As he watched the sceneary a knock from the door behind him made his cold eyes turn to see an man slowly walk in. His large glasses hanged low from his eyes as he had been looking down at pages of the information around the islands..

"What is it Akio?" his deep voice breaking the silence as he turned back to look at his villagers.

"It seems your daughter is back and wants an audience with you, Mizukage-sama." he spoke respectfully his eyes not looking up from his forms.

"Is that all?" he asked as he closed his eyes at the message.

"The two Konoha ninja's that escorted her back to the village have also asked for an audience, sir." he finished quietly as he looked up from his forms waiting for the man to decide what to do.

"I see, it would seem they decided to challenge the change of this world as well," he calmly spoke as he reached down to his desk wrapping the long scarf around his neck hiding his scar along his jaw.

"Akio, send word to the Hokage of the leaf village," with a simple nod from the man he quickly left the room leaving the blacked haired man to stand looking to the heavens.

"Will there be another massacre on this day?" he softly spoke as he turned to walk from the room heading towards the grand hall.

Naruto had been slightly exhausted from the girls hyper active personality as she had been pushing him through the village. He hadn't planned for an unexpected stop on the small island nor did he expect to be pushed along through the village by a girl. With a small sigh he had been rounded to small stand that had been selling small octopus on a stick making the girl scream happily. She hadn't been getting much bussiness over the weeks so she was extremely happy that she was getting fed by her new friend. He reluctantly handed over the money to the man handing the stick to the girl who happily accepted before biting into the small feast.

"Are we almost done here, I have to get back to the ship before they leave me here." Naruto grumbled as he watched the girl narrow her eyes in disappointment from his statement.

"Is my company really that bad!" she asked slightly annoyed with his attitude to stop hanging out with her.

"Well-" he began before watching an all to familiar glare from the purple eyes making him fall silent before he was punched.

"Fine you can go since you want to leave so badly, but be sure to come back and see me!" she cheerfully clapped before watching the young man wave her a simple good bye leaving her to eat her octopus.

Naruto had been running quickly back to the port noticing that the sailors had been carrying the last box on the ship. An old man had been yelling at his men proudly as they finished their hard labor faster than the last time they stopped at an island. He quickly ran down the pier before jumping onto the ship startling the old captain from his spot making him fall backwards.

"Damn it! Kid where the hell you been?" he shouted slightly pained as he rubbed the back of his head after falling.

"I was at a bath house in the village you told me to go," Naruto answered slightly annoyed with the old mans obvious short memory.

As Naruto yelled back and forth with the old white beard captain a largely built man slowly snuck up behind the young teen. With a quick flex of his biceps Naruto felt his feet leave the deck before being sent through the air into towards the ocean. He screamed loudly cursing the flexing man as he quickly fell on his feet standing atop of the ocean water. His angered face quickly turned into a smirk as he quickly ran back onto the ship making the over-sized man sweat bullets. With a quick throw of a kunai the large man looked to the missed weapon before looking back to seeing a flying foot slam into his face.

"Uzumaki dynamic entry!" he shouted as he copied the same move from his sensei's rival.

With the sharp kick to his head the large man quickly slammed into a box as a small drip of blood feel from his bottom lip. Every sailor on the ship burst into laughter as they watched the young man begin to flip off the unconcious body of the man. Within seconds his large eyes bulged open narrowing to the blue eyes of Naruto before giving a defiant laugh. His large arms now flexing towards Naruto before walking away from the teen not caring of the loud laughs around him.

"I don't seem to have the will to hurt you," his deep voice chimed angering the teen as he threw another finger in the mans retreating back.

"Right then, Naruto go help the men put the supplies below deck and we will be on our way to the Mist village." with a quick nod Naruto reached the nearest box carrying as he was instructed to.

With a lingering bad feeling between the three silent girls Kira had been pacing back and forth in front of the two kunoichi. Her dark brown eyes looked to the floor as her breathing had been slightly heavy with the thought of her father doing what he did. Hinata softly reached out to the girls wrists making her stop where she was giving the young woman a soft smile. Kira smiled back placing a warm touch to the girls own wrist giving her a soft nod before releasing her grip. From behind Kira a large door opened reveal two cold icy eyes looking in towards the three girls that had asked for an audience.

"Father!" Kira shouted as she turned to look at the man's light sky blue eyes stare back at her caringly before changing to a cold collected stare.

"Kira, have you come baring questions of my actions?" he deeply spoke watching as the girl hesitantly nod to his question.

"And you Konoha ninja's you have come to ask a similar question or are you here in search of Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked slightly startling the two alert ninja's.

"Father so it was you?" Kira slightly scared that her father had actually attacked the two girls almost killing them two nights ago.

He gave a small nod as he looked to the three girls that had been showing signs of anger for what he had done. He lightly pushed the doors shut leaving them alone with him the cold lingering mist thickened slightly making Ino and Hinata stand defensively.

"So you have come to challenge your God?" his deep voice echoed through the large room making Ino slightly annoyed with his speech about God.

"And are you this 'God'?" she asked out of rage only hearing as the man lightly chuckled at her question.

"I am but a broken man cursed for his action towards his God," he answered as his image quickly vanished from within the Mist making the three girls pull closer to one another.

"Cursed? Father what are you talking about?" Kira shouted looking all around her only seeing the Mist thicken even more.

"The day I challenged my God; me and my unborn child was cursed to do battle when the time was right," he answered as he quickly appeared in front of his daughter his caring eyes staring down to her.

"A rightful curse for I as his son attacked him so as my daughter you are to attack me and judge me rightfully for my actions." he continued with his hands slowly griping her shoulder softly.

"Kira, your the one that will place the final judgement on your father," he voice slightly cracking as his eyes slightly filled with water.

"What are you talking about, I couldn't possibly hurt you!" she shouted pleading that he had been just simply joking with her.

Drake closed his eyes slowly before vanishing behind the young blond haired girl that had brought his daughter home. His cold eyes looked to the back of the two Kunoichi's he watched carefully before dodging a quick fist from Hinata. His emotionless eyes studied the girl before catching her wrist throwing her off balance landing a powerful kick sending her to the floor. Hinata silently screamed as she grabbed her ribs from his brutal kick, coughing a small portion of her own blood.

"Dad you have to stop this!" Kira shouted as she heard the loud scream that had echoed through the room.

"Kira I want you to awaken the angel inside of you.. I want you to pass your righteous judgement on my sins." he slowly spoke as he looked to the pained expression of the girl he had only kicked away moments ago.

Ino slowly reached out for the brown haired girl pulling her closer to her slightly frightened of what was going on around her.

"Ino get down!" Hinata shouted as she watched the chakra signature send a high kick towards the other girls in the middle of the room.

Without hesitation Ino quickly ducked an invisible assualt from above her head before sending a quick kick of her own. Through the mist her feet lightly graze his sleeve making her realize how close she had come from being attacked by the Mizukage. With a quick grab to her ankles he threw the girl quickly from his daughters side making her slam into the stone wall.

"Kira, I'm asking you as your father to kill me before the demon inside of me can take over my body completely." his voice deep as he asked the impossible favor to his daughter who only stared up to the man.

"I see, than I hope God favors you and saves you from the devil that is inside of me." he spoke slightly pained before standing back in front of the door that he had used earlier to walk into the large hall.

"Konoha ninja if you want to live than leave now and return to your peaceful village or stay and never leave this room alive!" he shouted out as his body slowly sucked the mist around him into his skin.

Hinata's fully activated byakuugan watched as the surrounding mist had been charging his own chakra to an unimaginable strength. Kira watched as her father's black hair slowly changed into the purest of white his sky blue eyes froze into a steaming ice. His long scarf fell to the floor revealing his calm expression vanishing as he was now smiling sickeningly towards the brunet in the middle of the room. His tan skin quickly paling as the tips of his fingers seemed to crack before turning into a pure white color.

"W-Who are you!" Kira asked frightened as she watched her fathers body vanish leaving a deranged man standing before her.

"Me?" he asked slightly amused at her question.

"I'm your father, I'm your guardian, I'm your... God," he shouted madly before quickly appearing in front of her kicking her body into the wall a few yards away.

**End of Chapter six: I'll be taking a little more time on chapter seven but I promise I'll put it up as soon as I can. Thank you for reading..**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the wait.. here is chapter seven finally.

Chapter 7

"Come on old man, I really need to get to the Mist village faster than this." Naruto grumbled as he sat impatiently looking out through the mist for any sign of an island.

"Now listen here kid, I have over a hundred people on this ship interested in getting to the Mist village and you don't see them crammed up my pipe like you are!" the captain screamed as he turned the wheel of the ship slightly to left.

With a loud huff Naruto stood silent as he smelled the smoke from the old man's pipe leaving him to remember the third. As the hours passed at sea inside a large room smoke had been clearing slowly as a pale man smiled happily at his carnage. Hinata's body had fallen limp as she had been kicked into the wall six times after standing to defend the other two girls. Ino had several ribs broken from his repeated stomping to her chest making her slightly wince in pain before coughing up the taste of blood. Kira lay motionless from the first kick she had received unsuspectingly, but she hadn't been unconcious.

Kira had been watching fearfully at the maniacs sick enjoyment as he picked apart the two girls that had tried desperately to protect her. Though their attempts were in vain as the frozen white eyes looked towards the bleeding brunet giggling as he stepped forward. Within only a couple of steps his steps picked up their pace as he began to sprint towards her before diving head first into her chest. Kira could feel as her ribs were pushed far enough to lightly stab her lungs before shattering making her breathing near impossible.

"Where is it at? When are you going to pass your judgement on my sins!" the pale man yelled as he quickly burst into laughter as he listened to the girl choke on her own blood.

"Oh no no, I can't have you dieing on me already! Not until I get to see this 'angel' first hand!" he shouted as he pushed her cheeks together pushing his deathly cold hands into her mouth almost freezing her entire body.

His cold hands forced their way into her mouth dropping what felt like two pills down her throat before pulling out. He smiled bright as he watched the girls expression of disgust crossed her face before turning to a twisted face of pain. The pills he had dropped down her throat had been the medicine that had been coated on the ice senbons her father had given her. As he pained scream echoed throughout the large room the doors to the room quickly shot open making his frozen eyes to look to the intruder.

"Drake-sama, you can't kill them!" the man screamed as he pushed his glasses up to focus on the smiling man.

With only a quick blink the pale man had been in front of him startling the secretary for the Mizukage his otherside. The pale man turned his head slightly before frowning at the man before quickly changing back to his original body. Drake stared emotionless at the man known as Akio without a word he walked passed the man leaving him to look at the three bodies on the floor.

"Mizukage-sama, what should we do with them?" Akio asked still listening to the pained screams of Kira from the other side of the large room.

"Throw them into the dungeon I'm expecting a guest shortly and Akio," the man turned his cold eyes looking to the body of the man that had been motionless to his icy glare.

"You will not stop him again I can't promise you your safety the next time you do something so foolishly." he spoke maliciously before turning away walking to his office to prepare for his next visitor.

Cold sweat poured down the standing man before falling to his knees as his heart had been racing in fear. He couldn't believe that he had actually asked for the strongest demon he had ever met in his lifetime to stop from killing. He slowly raised back to his feet taking shaky steps towards the three bodies in the room watching as they all had fallen unconscious. With a quick snap of his fingers three anbu Mist ninja appeared following his silent orders to move them to the dungeon. As he watched the three anbu members carry the girls away he gave another snap making a woman quickly appear behind him.

"I would like you to help them heal from their wounds and be sure to watch over Kira-sama," he ordered getting a small nod from the woman as she vanished from behind his back.

"Mizukage-sama," he softly spoke as he grew slightly worried for the leader of their village from losing his mind.

From inside a dark room icy eyes looked to the floor as his head had been feeling light from the previous fight. Every time he allowed the other side inside of him take over he felt his sanity slip little by little making him worry for his future. As he thought about his future in the back of his mind a silent laugh could be heard as the image of the pale man's wicked smile crossed his thoughts. Drake quickly placed a soothing hand to his temple trying to fight back the image of his other side only to listen to his scream of laughter.

"In time even the greatest of strength will fade leaving a hollow body behind, but my curse will remain giving me even more strength when I am but a shell." his deep voice speaking only to himself as he continued to look to the floor as if waiting for something to happen.

Out in the ocean waters Naruto had been wrestling with the large man again making their record five to zero for Naruto. After several games with different crew members the man that had been perched in the birds nest quickly screamed making everyone look. With a large smile of relief Naruto looked at towering gates that protected the Mist village from an outside attack. His eyes looked amazed as he watched the towering gates open allowing the ship cross through letting them in the village. Just as he crossed the threshold of the gates Naruto's eyes narrowed towards the lingering building that stood taller than any other.

"Hey kid looks like we finally made it, now what was it that you needed to do here so badly to begin with?" the old captain shouted down to the young man who had been standing uncharacteristically with a serious stare.

"Hey kid you hear me?" he shouted back down breaking Naruto's concentration.

Naruto looked up to the old man with a small smile before dashing off the ship leaving the old weary eyes to question his attitude. His dark blue eyes had been looking forward as his thoughts had trailed over to the three girls he had left in the wave country. He couldn't help but feel foolish to of left them like that, but he couldn't confront the Mizukage with them. The thought of the three being used as hostages had been almost to terrifying to think of; so doing this had been his best option. He watched the many citizens in the village stop their daily activities to watch him sprint towards the tower.

They had been showing a little fear in their eyes as he continued to sprint past them with his serious expression. As he ran he couldn't help but feel he was being watched from the highest window of the tower where his feelings had been right. There standing in the dark room two cold eyes watched the coming teen as his secretary burst through the doors to his office. His panting had been loud making the icy eyes to look over to the strained expression he watched patiently waiting for his report.

"Kira-sama and the two Konoha ninja's have been put in the dungeon, but sir, we need to get them some medical treatment. Lord Mizukage if they go untreated they could be permanently damaged or even die this wasn't in the request of the Hokage. If she finds out the that the girls had been severally hurt then we could be looking at a war with Konoha." he panted as he looked to the quiet man waiting for his sign to help or leave the ninja's hurt.

His cold eyes closed cursing his other side before giving a soft nod to the man who quickly ran out of the room in search of the best doctors. He looked back to the incoming teen watching as his anbu ninja had been following his advance unnoticed. As Naruto had gotten closer to the tower he looked to the window that had been making him slightly unnerved. His dark blue eyes looking up to the cold lighter eyes of the man he had been waiting to see for the last three days. He continued to watch the standing man watching as he turned walking from the window.

"Drake!" Naruto shouted as he kicked through the large doors entering into the empty tower.

Naruto stood silent as he waited for any signs of the man that had attacked his friends at the inn that cold night. He heard a loud creaking sound as the door from the top of the stair slowly creaked open revealing the dark hair of the Mizukage. He watched the man carefully as he walked slowly with his calm eyes on the determined expression of Naruto. Without warning Naruto found his surrounding area quickly melt away just as it had done the day in the forest. He quickly raised his hands in front of his eyes channeling a large amount of chakra to dispelling the genjutsu.

"When the will of man stands toe to toe with God he is granted a single wish anything he desires will be given, but to not be unfair to his many children. God will see fit that something dear to that same man be taken from him leaving him broken with the thing he wished for." the man began to talk as he continued slowly down the long flight of stairs staring down to the prepared teen below him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, what is it that your God could grant you?" he asked coldly studying the teens fiery eyes.

"I don't ask my God for anything if there is something I must gain then I'll gain it with my own strength!" Naruto shouted up towards the man making him halt in his steps.

"With your own strength you will gain anything?" the dark voice asked as his ice's seemed to glaze over with the hint of rage in them.

"I see, than Uzumaki Naruto!" the man shouted reaching out towards the standing teen.

"Than you will fight me and challenge your God's fate for your two team mates and my daughter!" Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the man create a large mirror of ice revealing the three girls lying motionless in a cell.

"What have you done! You asshole!" Naruto shouted out before sprinting towards the man in a blind rage.

"What I have done was give you your options! But what he.." he paused as his skin paled to a pure white, his blue eyes freezing into a frozen eyes.

"Will do the same as he did to your friends!" he finished as his angered expression turned into a sickening smile as he began to laugh at the approaching teen.

Naruto had been slightly surprised with the appearance of the man, but his rage had kept him from stopping. As he reached the laughing man he jumped to the air to land a quick hook to the side of his temple, but was quickly kicked away. With pained eyes Naruto slowly pushed the rubble around him off his legs looking up to the unmoved man. He quickly cursed before dashing towards the pale man that had finished his loud laughter to smirk at his charging towards him. With a small blink of Naruto's eyes he found that a quick fist had been launched towards him making him quickly fall to his knees to slide underneath the punch.

"Oh nice reflexes!" the man piped in as he followed the teen's movement easily with his frozen eyes.

Naruto used his chance of being below the mans guard to grab his ankles throwing him to the floor easily. With a quick twist of his ankles his sliding came to a stop before jumping ontop of the man's motionless body. He quickly dropped a heavy elbow to the back of the pale man's neck sounding a loud crack before shattering into shards of ice. Naruto clicked his tongue loudly as he looked around him searching for the location the man had disappeared to. As he looked around he began to hear a silent laughter below him making him jump back just before a pale hand reached out for him.

"Drake, why are you doing this!" Naruto shouted as he watched the body of the man slowly pull himself out of the gaping hole in the floor.

"Where is your respect before a God!" the pale man happily chimed as his large smile showed off his many sharp teeth.

"Your no God, your just a weak bastard that takes hostages to have an unfair advantage on your opponent!" Naruto shouted back making his smile turn slowly into a frown.

"Unfair advantage? Weak?" the man tilting his head as his frown deepened as his eyes slightly began to steam as a red glow had been seen behind them.

"I will beat you and take back my friends with me!" Naruto continued as he watched the man slowly lowered to the ground his white eyes glaring towards him.

"I am not weak!" the man cried out in a blind rage making Naruto slightly stumble backwards as a quick tingle ran up his spine.

In almost a single instant Naruto felt a powerful kick to the side of his head sending him into the wall making it crumble as he made contact. With a quick cough of blood Naruto felt his ankles gripped tightly before feeling his body fly across the room slamming into another wall. He quickly noted that the ankle that had been grabbed had been cracked from the mans grip, but before he could look over any other part of his body the pale man appeared in front of him. Naruto quickly raised his arms up guarding his head as he felt the man pounding at his guard almost breaking his arms in the process.

"I"m not weak! I'm not weak! I'm not weak!" he shouted as he continued to throw a barrage of punches on his arms before kicking his defending body further through the wall making more blood to be spit out of Naruto's mouth.

"I am a God and you will respect my power!" the pale man shouted as he grabbed the collar of the teens uniform.

Naruto gave a weak smirk before spitting a portion of blood on the anger face of the pale man making him fall further into his blind rage. He quickly threw the teen into the air jumping after him landing a barrage of punches anywhere that they would land. Naruto silently smirked in his thoughts as he found the punches had actually been weaker as he had planned. With a quick unexpected kick he connected to the frowning jaw of the enraged man sending his body crashing into the floor below. He quickly brought his hand together creating a simple sign before creating three new bodies in mid-air.

"Bunshin Taiatari!" grabbing the sleeve of every clone Naruto quickly threw each one as hard as he could slamming them into the body of the man he kicked to the ground only moments ago.

With each clone slamming into the mans back sending him to his knees before falling to all fours cursing loudly to himself. Naruto quickly threw a kunai with an explosive tag tied to its end as he fell to the floor a loud explosion erupted with the man caught inside. He fell to a sitting position as he grabbed at his ribs silently smirking at his success in catching the man in an explosion. As he sat silently catching his breath waiting for the dust to clear he began to ear a muffled scream from the cloud.

"Don't look down on me!" he screamed out in rage as a circling wave of white chakra began to pulse heated air towards Naruto.

Naruto felt a sudden emotion he hadn't felt since he was twelve years old meeting Gaara of the sand for the first time in the hospital. He watched on in fear as the chakra continued to pulse through the room making the sweat on his cheeks to freeze. He quickly slapped the frozen sweat from his cheeks as they seemed to burn his skin, he took a small step back from the waves of chakra. The pale man continued to scream out in rage before vanishing from his spot in an instant standing behind the frightened Naruto.

"I am a God!" he shouted as he kicked the teen in the back forcing his body to skid dangerously across the floor and through a wall coming to a stop in the streets of the village.

Many citizens ran from the body of the blond haired teen as they had been frightened that their Mizukage had been on a rampage. Naruto struggled to his feet as he felt his back slightly burn in pain as he looked to the frozen eyes of his enemy. With a quick hand seal he created two clones leaving them to sit on the ground as he charged towards the man. Without much interest in the clones he placed his cold eyes on the charging teen before almost flickering out of sight. Naruto quickly threw up a guard as he caught a heavy kick from the side intended for his rib cage.

The pale man looked to the standing teen growing enraged that he hadn't flown from his spot from the kick. Naruto looked to the ground taking in a deep breath before grabbing the mans ankle sending him across the air into a wall. Drake shouted angrily as the rubble around him shattered into shards of ice he glared towards the teen questioning his sudden burst of strength. Without warning the teen had appeared in front of him, his dark blue eyes changed into a bright yellow as he pupils turned rectangular. He easily dodged a strong jab from the teen only to be hit from an invisible force sending him skidding across the floor.

"Drake your no God!" Naruto began as two more clones appeared at his side reaching out to his open palm.

"Your just a weak shell of a man that doesn't deserve the title of Mizukage!" he finished as he held up a spinning ball of chakra that had blades of wind circling around it.

"Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto shouted as he threw the large jutsu towards the cursing kage.

Drake quickly ran through his own hand seals before charging a powerful amount of chakra outside his body,"Hyouton Yosai!" he shouted as he brought his right hand to his mouth blowing out a cold breath towards his waves of chakra.

Naruto watched as the man was quickly surrounded by a wall of ice that took the form of a small fortress in the huge room. His rasen shuriken quickly collided into the wall of the fortress of ice ripping through the wall of the ice easily. The man inside of the ice showed a pained expression as he forced the gaping hole in his fortress to close the dense chakra inside the wall of ice. Naruto only smirked as the ball of chakra quickly expanded through the wall forcing the man to abandon the fortress of ice. With the nature chakra leaving his body he quickly ran towards the now exhausted body of the cursing kage.

"I will not lose!" he shouted as he dispersed his last clone that had been resting outside taking in a large amount of nature energy.

Drake screamed incoherent words as he charged the young teen watching as he reached back forming two small orbs of chakra. Naruto stopped just before reaching the pale man throwing his arms out in front of him catching the man with his duo rasengan. Drake screamed out in pain as he felt the pressure of the chakra push inside of his body almost exploding on the inside of his body. The force of the attack sent the man through the air crashing into a wall; Naruto watched as his body fell to the floor unconscious.

"How did you like that, bastard!" Naruto shouted as he breathed heavily looking at the motionless body before hearing a low laugh coming from the body.

Naruto quickly prepared to attack when a man with glasses suddenly appeared in front of the laughing body that laid on the ground. Followed along with the man in glasses a small army of ninja began to appear at their leaders side staring calmly towards the teen.

"Drake-sama, please stay down if you keep pushing yourself you will kill the Mizukage inside of you," the man spoke down to the body of the man watching as his head turned to the side allowing one of his eyes to look up to the man.

"Akio, he told you didn't he?" the man asked as he looked up to the man in glasses as a dark smile crossed his face.

Akio eyes slowly widened as the man raised to his feet throwing his fingers threw his unprotected abdomen. Drake deadly smile widened as the blood soaked into his sleeve of his coat, the surrounding men quickly backing away from him. Naruto's eyes widened in a rage as he looked to the rising body of the man that had jumped in to stop his leader from fighting. His dark eyes narrowed as he watched Drake throw the mans body into the floor before tilting his head to the side. His cold eyes staring towards the blond as his wide smile had turned down to an angered frown from his earlier defeat.

"You!" he shouted as he pointed a long white finger towards the standing teen.

"I cannot be defeated by a mere man!" he finished before charging another wave of hidden chakra making the exhausted Naruto to step back prepared for another battle.

"I will defeat you and save my friends!" Naruto shouted back as he stood his ground waiting for the other mans charge.

**End of Chapter seven: Ok well I'll be getting on chapter eight pretty quickly.. thanks for reading..**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay here is chapter eight, thanks for reading.

Chapter 8

"I heard that the Mizukage-sama is expecting a strong ninja to come and fight him," a mans voice echoed through the dark walls waking one of the three prisoners from their unconsciousness.'

"What kind of moron would challenge Drake-sama!" another man exclaimed as he shuddered at the mans overwhelming power.

"Apparently its these two konoha's ninja's partner," the man answered as he nudged his head back towards the two girls.

"I was wondering why there wasn't a third member, guess he sent them in on a suicide mission. Who ever this person is he must be as cold as Drake-sama." the other man replied earning a quick slap to his chest making him quickly tense as another three men walked up to the guards.

"If you continue to talk so disrespectfully about our great leader than I wouldn't mind showing you how cold I can be," a man sternly spoke as he lifted his falling glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Akio-sama I deeply apologize for my slanderous comment!" the man shouted as he gave a quick bow to the man standing before him.

Without any word the man walked past the bowing guard opening the cell door allowing the two men behind him through. The weary white eyes of Hinata watched as the blurry images of men walked to the other two girls checking them earnestly. She slowly started to raise to a sitting position to question what they were doing to her friends when she felt hands softly push her back down. Her blurred vision looked up to a pair of soft hazel eyes looking behind a pair of large glasses making her relax a bit. She looked back to the two men as a soft green light had been emitting from their palms as they hovered over the other girls.

She had been silent as she felt his warm hands run across her forehead checking her temperature and her wrists checking her pulse. She quietly found her thoughts on her missing team mate after realizing that he hadn't been there after leaving before them was a little worrying. She raised a strained hand to the mans wrist making him to look up from his small watch as he had been counting her pulse.

"W-Where is N-Naruto-kun?" she slowly stammered as she tasted a bit of iron from inside her mouth making her thoughts go back to her coughing up blood.

"He should be reaching the tower shortly, don't worry." the man soothingly answered making the girl close her eyes almost praying her thanks that he had been alright.

With more passing minutes she felt her injuries slowly heal as the man had been carefully emitting a safe amount of green chakra into her open wounds. Her eyes quickly shot open from a sudden rumble from above them making everyone's eyes to look to the roof. Akio lightly cursed as he went back to the job at hand slightly hurrying as the noise seemed to pick up from above. Hinata looked to the stern expression of the earlier collected man quietly noting to herself that Naruto must have shown up. From the other side of the room she listened as another one of the girls began to stir from their unconscious state.

"Wh-Where am I?" a drowsy Ino asked as she quickly slapped the man at her side away from her a little frightened.

"Miss Yamanaka, we are nothing more than doctors so please rest easy and don't move around to much your body can't take anymore strain than it already has," Akio calmly spoke as he nodded for the man at her side to continue his work in repairing any damaged ligaments and or organs.

"How do you know my name?" she asked as she winced in pain before lying down to allow the other man to continue his work.

"Your Hokage from Konoha has asked our Mizukage of the Mist to help your friend Uzumaki Naruto," he answered making Ino slightly confused as to how the Mizukage had been helping in anyway after attacking her and Hinata.

"The three of you showing up wasn't part of our plans, but please understand that our Mizukage is a very caring man." he continued as he knew the situation the three girls had been in hadn't been in anyway a safe way for them to assume he was helping their friend.

"What does Naruto possibly need help with to make the Mizukage go this far?" Ino asked still finding the situation to be slightly confusing for the Hokage to allow something like this to happen.

Akio had been silent as he slowly finished up the healing of Hinata he gave a soft smile down to the white eyes of the girl. Another loud rumble sounded from above the small group making his hazel eyes to look to the roof worryingly for the teen. He hadn't any clue of how strong this Naruto had actually been, but his knowledge on the Mizukage had been frightening. He couldn't think of anyone being powerful enough to be lasting as long as this teen had been apparently lasting. He looked to the other girl that had been motionless even after all the work the other doctor had been doing to help her.

"Akio-sama!" a loud voice came as a man in a mask appeared at the door of the cell startling everyone close in the area.

"What has happened!" the man shouted as he hadn't expected to see any anbu member come to the dungeon.

"Its Drake-sama he is being pushed to his limits, he could fall at any moment. What should we do?" the man asked earnestly making the worried man gasp loudly as he hadn't counted the idea of his Mizukage falling at the hands of a Konoha ninja.

"Gather any available ninja and protect the Mizukage from any further attack, I'll be there shortly!" he shouted making the anbu member to quickly disappear to gather any available ninja.

Ino watched slightly confused as everyone left with the exception of the two doctors that looked over the two unhealed girls. She looked questioningly to the white eyes that had looked to her questioning what they should do for the time being. A soft whine came from the corner as the doctor had finished his work healing the young brunet girl that had still been unconscious. She had been slightly struggling underneath his hold making the other doctor to look to the other patient with an obvious concern look.

"Whats wrong with Kira-sama?" the man asked completely distracted from his earlier healing for the slightly pained blond.

"I don't know! Everything has been repaired I even checked for any signs of damage to the brain but she should be perfectly fine." the man answered as the two now gathered around the girl studying her odd behavior.

"N-no father stop!" she quickly shouted out making the two men struggle to hold her thrashing body down.

From above the dark damp dungeon, Naruto watched wide eyed as the pale man had attacked his fellow men. He couldn't help but feel a dark rage inside of him as he looked to the motionless body that had been thrown like trash. His dark blue eyes looked to the surrounding ninja noticing that they all had jumped away from their leader in fear. The sick sounds of laughter had only pushed him further over edge as he looked back to the glaring man that had pointed towards him.

"You!" he shouted towards Naruto while he had been seething with rage.

Naruto barely listened to his ramblings before getting a sudden burst of chakra from the hidden nine tailed fox inside of him. His exhausted breathing had shown the pale man that he was tired but he couldn't help but see a small wave of red chakra circle him. He slowly calmed his breathing as he stood motionless waiting for the man to attack he decided to recharge his energy with the sennin chakra. His cold frozen eyes watched as the teen's own eye's slowly changed back to the earlier transformation that had beaten him last time.

"I can not be beaten!" he shouted out proudly as he dashed towards the teen throwing his fingers towards his open throat.

Naruto quickly opened his eyes grabbing the mans hand ending his charge with a quick pulse of air to push against the watching ninja. His new red eyes shown brightly as the pupil had been changed drastically from the last time being only a rectangle and now with another horizontal pupil. Drake cursed loudly at being stopped began to pull back his hand from the teens powerful grip, but his actions went unnoticed. As Naruto looked towards the other ninja and back to the fallen body of their teammate that had been attacked by their leader.

"Grab your team mate and get him some help!" Naruto shouted towards the group of ninja making them look to the fallen man.

One of the anbu members of the group gave a soft nod as he grabbed the fallen Akio to be taken care of by a doctor. Naruto watched as the anbu member along with most of the other ninja disappeared leaving him, Drake and a handful of men behind. He looked back to the frowning face of the man that had been struggling to pull away from his grip before throwing another hand towards his stomach. Without any effort Naruto threw the man's body to the ground creating a small crater making him gasp out. The pain had been clear as Naruto released the man jumping away as he listened to the mans gasp turn into a loud fit of laughter.

"Your not normal! You can't be normal to push me like this!" he shouted out between his laughter as another large pulse of chakra sent a wave of pressured air pushing many of the surrounding ninja back into a wall.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I'm happy to of met such a powerful prey!" he shouted happily as he raised from the ground looking towards the teen with a wicked smile showing his sharp teeth.

"Drake! You will release my friends!" Naruto shouted as he began to charge towards the standing man who only laughed.

"I will release them into the hands of the Shinigami!" he shouted back as he too charged towards the incoming enraged teen.

The two met one another connect a quick fist into one anothers creating a loud shockwave of chakra pushing many of the ninja out of the building. Naruto quickly threw another punch just missing the man as he dodged with a large smile only to find his cheek punched powerfully once again by a hidden force. He stood his ground as he threw his own punch into the ribs of Naruto making the teen to gasp slightly in pain. The two quickly jumped back sending a kick towards one another only having one another to cancel it out with their shins. Naruto watched as the other man quickly formed seals with his two hands before another burst of chakra pushed him back slightly.

"Kori ransu tentai jutsu!" he shouted as a powerful three pronged lance of ice quickly appeared before thrusting it towards the dodging Naruto.

Naruto dodging the many thrusts from the large three pronged lance by just a hair as he quickly distanced himself from the man. He bit his thumb before creating his own choice of hand seals before slamming his hand into the ground. The frozen eyes watched as the puff of smoke cleared revealing a large orange and black toad standing with Naruto on his head.

"Naruto, where did you summon me?" the toad croaked up towards the standing teen his white eyes looking towards the pale man that held a powerful weapon.

"Gamakichi, I'm going to need your help with this guy," Naruto answered down to the toad.

"Hmph, you expect me to help you fight against a guy like this?" Gamakichi shouted up to the teen making him slightly lose his balance with the toads sudden jerk in frustration.

"What are you talking about didn't you say you were getting trained by Gamabunta and you will be prepared to fight any bad guy I have trouble with!" shouted Naruto as he began to argue with the toad completely ignoring the pale man that had been slightly amused with their antics.

"Well ya I even got myself a dagger from my pops, but I didn't mean that I would fight an insanely powerful guy like this!" he shouted back as he couldn't help but feel the powerful chakra that had been pulsing from the man in front of them.

"A ninja arguing with his summons is pathetic and for you to summon a frog to a battle is even more pathetic." the cold voice spoke interrupting the two from their argument.

Gamakichi temple slightly throbbed at the mention of him being a frog making his own hot headedness to get the better of him. Within an instant his large body lunged towards the standing man only to dodge an inhumanly sized dagger at the last moment. Naruto looked slightly surprised at his sudden willingness to fight as he quickly smiled down to the power of his old friend.

"When someone looks down on us toad by calling us a frog, I Gamakichi the son of the chief toad Gamabunta will flatten you like a fly!" the toad spoke angrily only getting a loud laugh from the man.

"Naruto I'll help you with this guy but it doesn't change the fact that he is strong so you better be careful!" the toad shouted as he jumped back from the large lance before it pierced his body.

"Alright! You be careful too Gamakichi!" Naruto agreed before grabbing a scroll from his back pocket before unsealing a large shuriken.

The two silently nodded to one another as they watched the pale man charge towards the duo with his lance growing in size. Gamakichi quickly drew his dagger again catching the blow of the lance throwing the pale man off balance giving Naruto time to throw the large shuriken. With ease the man let his lance go kicking the shuriken away before landing on his feet unprepared for the incoming blond. Naruto used his the chance to send a powerful somersault kick to the top of the mans head making him scream in pain. He quickly fell to his feet jumping to the side out of the large toads own kick sending the man crashing through the wall and out to the streets.

"Lord Mizukage-sama!" one of the ninja shouted out as he looked to the motionless body of the man that had been kicked away by the huge summon.

Naruto watched slightly relaxing as the two came to the early conclusion that they had finished off the man. The toads large white eyes watched as the surrounding Mist slowly began to circle around his body before his laughter started up again. Naruto also watched as the Mist seemed to heal the mans wounds and his body began to pick itself up from the ground. In a sudden flash the pale man appeared in front of Naruto his cold frozen eyes staring daggers into the others eyes. His own red eyes looked exhausted as he noticed the man had been fully healed as if he hadn't been getting pushed for the last few hours.

"Naruto!" the large toad shouted before pulling the teen out of the way of a dangerous punch with his long tongue.

"This guy, it doesn't look like he was even hurt after my kick!" the large toad shouted up to the teen as they both watched the man lunge towards them.

Naruto struggled as he kept his footing on the top of the toads head as the man had been attacking the toad relentlessly. His dark red eyes looked to the man as he tried to think of any reason why the man had been unhurt and fully ready to go. He quickly jumped from the toads head sending a heavy kick to the mans ribs making his body to skid across the floor and into a wall. Naruto looked to the toad giving a quick nod he jumped back on his head as the toads stomach began to expand.

"Gamayu Endan!" the two shouted simultaneously as Gamamkichi shot a load of toad oil in the direction of the fallen man and Naruto threw a kunai with an explosive tag the middle of the oil.

With the tags sudden explosion the oil lit a blaze sending a large ball of fire crashing into the man making him scream in pain. Naruto watched carefully as the flame came to a stop with the mans screams steadily breaking the silence. As the smoke and debree cleared Naruto watched as another small portion of Mist began to circle the man before his screams stopped. With a sudden thought hitting him he quickly realized that the moisture of the air had been the thing healing him.

"Gamakichi!" Naruto shouted down noticing that the toad had also caught on to the mans trick to continue fighting as if unhurt.

"Naruto has Fukasaku taught you that move yet?" the large toad asked as he looked up towards Naruto making him quickly remember the last technique he was taught from the toad he called, Pa.

"Ya, but I'm going to need some time I'm not to good at getting the chakra control like Jiariya could get." Naruto answered down to the toad giving him a distressed look as if the move took to much time to prepare against the man.

"Alright, I'll hold him off you do what you have to do!" Gamakichi shouted allowing the teen to jump from his head to the floor performing complex seals before pausing to get the chakra perfectly.

Naruto watched as the toad quickly lunged towards the laughing man before being completely stopped from a powerful kick. Gamakichi slightly grumbled from the sharp pain before jumping in the air throwing his dagger into the ground making the pale man to dodge quickly. As he landed back to the ground he watched as the toad used his wieght to rip the dagger from the ground throwing parts of the floor towards him. He quickly released a wall of white chakra shattering the incoming pieces of floor into shards of ice before kicking them back to the toad. The small shards of ice lightly cut the body of the toad making him cover his face with his large orange arms before getting caught with a heavy kick to his open stomach.

The power of the kick sent the large body of the toad to fly backwards into a wall making him croak in pain. Naruto quickly reached the needed chakra control finishing the seal before slamming his hand into the ground.

"Gamaguchi Shibari!" he shouted as the surrounding area slowly turned to the innards of a toad summoned from Miyouki.

"Gamakichi get out of here!" he shouted over to the pained toad before watching a cloud of smoke where his friend had been earlier.

"What is this?" the pale man asked as he felt his feet slowly get grabbed by the new pink floor that seemed alive.

"Your inside a toads esophagus and your completely trapped, so what is the great 'God' going to do now? " Naruto mockingly spoke as he watched the man struggle in rage to free his feet from the wrapping intestines.

"Now Drake lets see that Mist heal you after this!" he shouted as he created a clone.

Drakes frozen eyes watched as the teen began to create an all to familiar attack that had been used against him several times before. As he pulled his arms free more of the flesh caught his arms locking his movements to dodge the incoming attack. Naruto and his clone ran alongside him as they charged towards the laughing man before slamming the enormous orb of chakra into him.

"Giant Oodama Rasengan!" he shouted just before slamming the ball of chakra engulfing the man in the sudden explosion of chakra.

Naruto's red eyes quickly faded back to their original dark blue color with the large chakra quickly leave him forcing him to his knees. He watched as the cloud cleared revealing the beaten body of the pale man allowing him to release his new technique. His breathing had grown heavier from the exhaustion of his over use of chakra letting his body fall to the floor. He listened as the body in front of him slowly move making him look to see the pale man stand slowly to his feet.

"Your power is amazing, Uzumaki Naruto to even push my other side to his limits." the deep voice spoke as his pale skin darkened back to the original tint.

Naruto watched as the frozen eyes slowly melt back to the light sky blue eyes that looked at the teen tiredly. His sharp teeth slowly went back to normal as the scar along his jawline slowly reappeared his hands pushing off his knees. He slowly raised to his feet standing tall as he looked down to the struggling teen that tried his hardest to stand. He reached out his hand creating a small iced kunai before taking aim at the teen that struggled defenselessly to stand to his feet.

"God has chosen your fate to die here today," he spoke confidently through tired breaths before throwing the kunai at the teen.

In an instant the kunai was blown off course as beautiful white eyes stared calmly toward the shocked icy blue eyes. Drake looked at the white eyes taking the chance to look at a pale skin woman as white wings flapped behind her back. He fell to his knees as he felt the man inside of him scream out in a rage as he himself fell silent as he looked upon the newly born 'angel'.

"Father, why do you fear me?" the woman asked making the man to breakdown.

He screamed silently as tears fell from his eyes as he bowed his head to the girl that stared down to her father with emotionless eyes. Naruto looked up to the wings that hanged off the girls back, making a sudden image flash into his head. He quickly grabbed his head letting out a scream as images of a raven haired man seemed to flood through his memories. The calm eyes looked back to the screaming blond almost questioning his sudden screams before changing back. Her white hair turned to a dark brown as her pale skin darkened to its original body that was, Kira.

"Naruto-kun?" she shouted down grabbing the teen as he continued to remember the events that followed up to the disappearance of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, whats wrong?" she shouted again pleading that the teen answered her hoping that he had been alright.

"So he is beginning to remember." the deep voice came from behind her as the man stood to his feet quickly collecting himself.

"Remembers what?" she asked looking up to her father that stood next to her staring down to the blond haired teen.

"He is beginning to remember what happened so many nights before, the reason I was asked to do all of this." he paused as he watched the teen quickly pass out from the sudden memory of what had happened to Sasuke.

"He is remembering what he has to do," he finished before falling backwards passing out himself from exhaustion of using to much chakra.

**End of Chapter eight: Hope you enjoyed it I'll try and get to chapter nine as quickly as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank your for reading and I apologize for my late update... I'm having to study for some tests and exams. So it may take longer to update in between time than I had planned but anyways.. enjoy.

Chapter 9

**(Flashback) **

A young man ran through the dark cave his eyes narrowed in rage as his thoughts had been speeding with different things. He looked back behind him where only blood of his friend had been left behind making his rage spike further. He couldn't help but remember the pale skin of a mans body, but the man he had been thinking it could have been was impossible. His friend had killed the man months ago there was no way he was still alive and now with the disappearance of his friend. The two had just battled the last member of the Akatsuki fighting for the last two days had put a huge strain on his body.

The sweat had been pouring from his head as his breathing had deepened from the overuse of chakra not even having enough from the Kyuubi. He quickly found the exit of the cave smelling for the first time in what seemed years fresh air flush through his lungs. His dark blue eyes looked to the retreating body of a man he had thought couldn't possibly be alive after what he had heard from Tsunade. The sudden sound of a person escaping from the crumbling cave made the pale body of the man turn to see.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto shouted out as he watched the man slowly turn around his eyes closed from the blue eyes of Naruto.

"Tsukuyomi," he calmly spoke as he opened only his left eye revealing the crimson eye of the Mangekyou sharigan that had belonged to the raven haired teen.

Naruto quickly found himself warped into a red universe watching as Sasuke slowly walked away leaving him behind. He quickly reached out only to be stopped by a snake biting down firmly through his wrist making him scream out in pain. He tried to pry the snake from his wrist but was quickly bitten through his free wrist; the snake pulling his arm back. Naruto watched as a head slowly raised from the ground making the black water ripple as his red eyes stared at the defenseless blond. Orochimaru walked slowly towards the teen pulling from his throat a long sword pointing the tip to the teens neck.

"What have you done with Sasuke!" Naruto shouted already coming with his own idea of what was going on, but had to hear it from himself to believe it.

"Sasuke is apart of me now somewhere deep in my subconscious I can still feel him fighting," the man answered as he stabbed the sword through Naruto's neck.

Naruto heard a loud scream from the distance as he screamed in his own mind incapable of screaming as the sword tore through his vocal cords. Orochimaru quickly severed the blonds head making him blackout before awaking again screaming out in pain. His dark blue eyes looked down to see a sword stabbing through his shoulder twisting painfully making his shoulder dislocate. As he screamed in pain he noticed another scream off in the distance he slowly slipped out of consciousness from the steady flow of blood. Just as he had done before he awoke with a blade piercing through his abdomen making him scream as he felt his intestines pour out.

"Three days of this Naruto-kun, how much more can you take before your mind is strained to the point it fails," the mocking voice spoke up to the teen as he listened to another scream from the distance.

Naruto looked from his bleeding abdomen to search his surrounding area noticing as another him had been cutting into. He watched his other self before slowly fading back to the darkness his eyes shot open as he found himself in the same predicament as the other. He quickly grasped on what had been going on as he felt the sword cut through a ligament in his right arm severing it completely. The three days that Orochimaru promised finally came to an end with only mere seconds passing from outside the cave. The pale man quickly grabbed his eye grimacing out in pain as blood poured from out of his eye blurring his vision.

"So I'm still not strong enough to finish him off," he stated flatly as he watched the strained expression of the teen before his blue eyes shut signaling for his body to fall to the ground motionless.

"Six years and your friend will be fully absorbed into my mind, see if you can save him by then, Uzumaki Naruto." the pale man smirked as he walked away his hand still covering his left eye.

Naruto listened as the man walked away from the area before his own mind seemed to freeze in thought before everything fell to darkness.

**(End Flashback)**

A loud sigh broke through a silent room as a young blond haired woman stood to her feet after sitting with her two friends. She looked out a window looking to the bustling village as everyone had been selling foods from their stalls. The three girls had been patiently waiting for the blond haired teen to wake from his now three day slumber. She knew that the mist village had been taking his case as a top priority, but even with all their knowledge he still hadn't woke up. She lightly tapped the window sill as they waited in the Inn that her and Hinata had been given to stay in until they were prepared to leave.

"Maybe we should go out and do something while we wait," she lightly sighed as she looked back to the two girls that had been worrying over the young man.

"Come on, we can't just sit around worried about Naruto even he couldn't sit around worrying like this for three days." she continued as she ran to the two girls side giving them a light push to look at her.

"Now come on, lets go out and get something to eat!" she clapped her hands as she finished making the two jump slightly at the loud smack.

Ino grabbed both of their wrists pulling them to their feet before pulling them through the door to get out of the room. The three girls had been silent as they walked through the light mist walking towards the only restaurant that Ino could remember while being in the village. Hinata and Kira had been looking to the ground weakly smiling from time to time at Ino's light pushes to think of other things. They slowly walked through the doors to the barbecue house that had been sending small delicous waves of air to their noses.

"Party of three?" a small girl asked before receiving a small nod from the blond as she pulled her two friends to the table.

"Come on you two cheer up, Naruto is alright he just has to get back all the energy that he used during the fight! He'll wake up any time now." she chirped as she had been growing slightly annoyed with their down attitude.

"Its not that, Ino!" Kira half shouted making the surrounding people to look over to the table with the three girls.

"We weren't strong enough to even help him," she finished as she looked down to her legs remembering as she held him in her arms as he screamed in pain.

Ino thought back to the dungeon as her body had been screaming in pain, but the two doctors had been looking over the other girl.

**(Flashback)**

"We need to sedate her or she could severely destroy her throat from all this screaming!" one of the doctors shoutted towards his colleague.

He looked back down to the girl as she had been screaming out for her father until blood had been slowly spilling from her mouth. He looked back to the other man that had beeen quickly injecting a small sedative into the girls leg making her settle down. He silently held the girl in place as the other man quickly began to check her vital for any sign of possible complication with the medicine. Ino watched from her corner as a small cloud of mist began to spin around the three bodies.

"Wh-what is that?" she asked making one of the doctors to look back to her slightly exhausted from handling the other girl.

He looked from her pointing finger to the roof above him when he too grew slightly suspicous of the lingering cloud of mist. It hadn't been normal for mist to be so far down in the ground, but this small cloud of mist not only was there but it had been spinning above him. He looked away from the small cloud at the sound of the other doctor; he looked down to see the girls hair lighten. The color of her hair had been changing from the dark brown to the purest of white as was her lightly tanned skin. He quickly stood back as the sign of her changing body had been the same as the Mizukage's frightening other side.

"G-Get back!" he shouted over to the other man making him scramble away from the girls changing body.

From the loud shout Kira's eyes quickly opened revealing her dark eyes had been changed into a beautiful white. Her body slowly lifted from the ground as her eyes looked to the roof, the back of her shirt tearing away as two large wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. Hinata slowly raised to a sitting position as she slowly crawled to the sitting Ino who had been looking on in awe.

"Ino-chan, w-what is happening to Kira-san?" she asked as she sat next to the other girl equally in awe at what had been happening right before their eyes.

Ino continued to watch the floating girl until she quickly vanished from the room leaving the four people completely frightened. Her immediate coughs broke the silence as a small spit of blood came up from her throat after being neglected for a long while. The two doctors quickly snapped from their racing thoughts realizing that the other girl had been still injured.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata shouted just before her blue eyes shut leaving her surrounding to become a pitch black.

**(End Flashback)**

Ino sat quietly as she recalled what had happened before she had fallen unconscious; the three listening as the meat sizzled on the rack. Hinata slowly raised her eyes to look over the small wrapped bandage that had been around Ino's arm recalling her own weakness against the Mizukage. She sat quiet as she thought over all the injuries that had happened on the supposed C rank mission. Her eyes slightly reddened as small tears began to fall from her eyes at her own weakness of not being able to help anyone.

"Hinata," Ino quietly spoke as she looked over to the girls sobbing understanding completely of how weak they seem to be.

The three girls had fallen silent as the quiet sobs of the crying girl had drawn unnoticed attention. The meat sat sizzling over the embers going untouched and unturned as they began to burn from being over cooked. After an unsucceful lunch the three girls strolled slowly towards the hospital to check on the recovering blond haired man. Kira looked up from the ground looking to see a bandaged man walking towards the small group stopping them.

"Kira-sama, Lord Drake has been looking for you." he stated calmly as he pushed his glasses up wincing slightly in pain in the pit of his stomach.

"Akio-san you shouldn't be standing right now!" the girl half shouted toward the man who only waved off her concern.

"I am not the type to just sit around and the Mizukaga-sama stopped his other side from hitting any vital organ." he answered as he motioned for the girl to follow him to go see her father.

She looked back to the other two girls who only gave her a small smile as they waved for her not to worry about leaving them. With a small nod towards the two girls she set off with the man leaving Ino and Hinata to stand alone in their thoughts. The two continued their small walk towards the hospital in complete silence as one another couldn't think of what to say. They quickly reached their destination stopping just before entering the large room that had been occupied with their teammate.

Ino slowly opened the door giving a small wave towards the unconscious blond,"Hey Naruto we came to see you again today!" she forced herself to shout happily to only be replied with the sound of a machine helping him breath.

She looked to the floor feeling defeated as she and Hinata walked to a chair that had been their spot looking over the blond. She listened as Hinata stood to her feet leaving the room leaving her to watch over Naruto alone as she waited for her friends return. Her soft blue eyes looked down to the young mans almost peacful face slightly cursing to herself feeling to weak to help. She listened as the door to the room opened her blue eyes looking over to Hinata as she carried a small bowl of water and cloth.

"Ino could you raise him up," she calmly asked her eyes looked a little pained as she squeezed the rag getting rid of excess water.

She gave a soft nod as she placed the Naruto's arms carefully into his lap before lifting him to a sitting position. Hinata softly dabbed the rag on his back as she washed any sweat or grime that had built up from the last time she and Ino had bathed him. Her soft white eyes looked to a few scars that had been across his back as she scrubbed at them almost wishing they would disappear. She brought another dry rag from the side of the bowl drying his back before letting Ino to let him lay back on the bed.

"Hinata, I'll do his arms." Ino spoke up as she couldn't help but feel torn up inside from the sad eyes Hinata had been looking from behind.

Hinata gave a weak smile as she handed her a small rag before turning to take a seat in the chair she had pulled up. Her white eyes reddened as she felt her tears begin to stream down her cheeks once again feeling unable to do anything. Ino listened to her silent sobs as she lifted his arms lightly dabbing his skin allowing small drips of water to soak into his sheets. Her own eyes slightly reddening as she held back her tears lightly cleaning between his fingers filling out his calloused hands. She carefully turned his arm around washing his wrist noticing small scars that had been etched in his forearm.

Ino silently finished washing his arms grabbing another cloth from the table before dabbing the lightly soaked rag along his cheeks. She lightly smiled down to his three whiskers that if she had been asked two weeks ago about them she'd a screamed for him to get rid of them. Though now she looked down to them almost wanting them to raise with his cheeks as he smiled brightly to his friends. She lightly pushed his hair from his forehead dabbing his head lightly she looked down to him feeling if she had been stronger he wouldn't be like this.

"Ino-chan," a soft voice spoke from the other side of the bed making the girl to look up from the blonds peaceful face.

Hinata had been smiling towards her making her feel a soft tickle along her cheeks not realizing her tears had began to flow. She quickly began to wipe at her eyes trying to hide her weakness before feeling soft arms embracing her. The two girls silently wept as the young man lay motionless and oblivious of his surroundings and what had been going on. From inside another building to light blue eyes looked from behind a large desk as the door to his office opened. He lightly leaned back in his chair as he watched two small brown eyes look from behind the door hesitantly.

"Kira, please get in here and shut the door," his deep voice spoke to the girl startling her to quickly run in the room.

"Uh Akio-san told me that you were looking for me?" she asked slightly frightened as she watched the man stand from his chair slightly shaking from his own injuries.

He gave a simple nod as he walked to the large doors that lead out to a balcony, he stopped shortly before waving her to follow. She had done so as the two walked to the roof of the tower that had been used to look over the entire village. Kira stood silent as her father walked to the railing of the building looking out to his village almost showing what looked to be love. She hadn't seen that expression from her father since the day she had seen a picture of him carrying her mother after their wedding. Her thoughts ran swiftly over her mother just before she was a victim of the war that plaggued the mist village.

"Kira," his deep voice spoke up breaking her from her thoughts to look at the mans back watching as his scarf swayed gently in the wind.

"Dad I want you to train me!" she shouted just before he could say anything further.

She watched as his head dropped from the village to nothing his light blue eyes looking over to the girl showing a hidden emotion. He looked to her determined eyes and down to her small fist that had been balled tightly showing her raw emotion. She started forward to plead her case but was quickly stopped with his hand raised in front of him his eyes softening as he looked at her.

"Kira I can't train you," he answered calmly as he looked to the girls pleading eyes for him to reconsider.

"Why not! Your my father and you are the only person that knows what this thing inside of me is!" she shouted throwing her hands to her side hoping that he would rethink about not training her.

"No, I do not know a thing about that thing inside of you." he answered making the girl confused at his response.

"But, you have something inside of you too!" she shouted watching as he shook his head making her slightly scared of what was inside of her.

"Kira I have a demon inside of me even as I talk to you now he is screaming for me to force your angel out to fight him," he answered making the girl completely oblivious of what the man had been talking about.

"Angel?" she asked making the man to give a soft nod to her question before turning to face the village again trying to collect his thoughts.

"But how am I suppose to become stronger? I can't protect anyone the way I am now!" she screamed as she wrapped herself in a small embrace trying to keep herself from crying.

Drake looked to the village as he listened to his daughter scream in frustration of her inability to become stronger. His light blue eyes looked towards the hospital as he had been expecting the blond to awake from his deep slumber anytime now. He looked down to the tile of the roof before leaving the roof slowly the reason he wanted to speak to her still hanging in the air. He listened as her screams had turned into sobs his eyes closing as he walked back into his office to do some paper work. Back inside the hospital Ino and Hinata sat quietly as the sun slowly lowered making them realize that visiting hours was over.

Just as they were about to get up to leave the door to the room slowly opened with the man that had left with Kira now standing looking at the two. His glasses lightly falling from their comfortable position as he stood silent watching the small monitor show the blonds vitals. Hinata had turned from his gaze grabbing the many rags that they had used to wash the recovering Naruto.

"Lord Mizukage-sama, wishes to see you two." he said flatly waiting for their reply when he received hesitant nods he quietly shut the door leaving the girls to look amongst one another.

"Alright Naruto, we'll come see you same time tomorrow." Ino slightly smiled as she waved to the young man before leading the two out of the room.

Hinata lightly closed the door before slowly following after Ino as she had been slightly wondering what the Mizukage wanted from them. The two traveled quickly as they quietly knocked on the door listening as the man on the other side called them in. Ino walked into the room slowly followed with Hinata quickly behind her, the two girls looked to the cold eyes of their past attacker. The man stood slowly giving a small bow to the girls his way of apologizing for any wrong doings that had happened the past week.

"Why did you call us here?" Ino asked showing that she still held a grudge with how the man attacked the two and even attacked Naruto.

"I called you two so you could do something for me," he said flatly returning to his full hieght noticing his respect was going to be ill in its return.

"And what makes you think we would do anything for you?" she continued as she grew slightly annoyed before getting a firm hand placed on her shoulder by the quiet Hyuuga.

"Seeing as your still in my village I would expect you to do as I request while we have your teammate in the hospital and appears not to be waking up anytime soon." he stated flatly noting that he had even gotten under the respectful Hinata's skin.

"But I digress, my request is that you take my daughter with you to Konoha." he spoke making the two girls completely shocked at what he was asking for them to do.

"When Uzumaki Naruto wakes up and is able to travel you will leave immediately taking my daughter with you to live in Konoha, your answer?" he asked as he looked to the girls as they seemed to try and figure out his motives.

"But, why? She is your daughter you couldn't possibly want to send her to another village, right?" Ino asked slightly confused at how a father could ask them to take his only daughter out of the village.

"She isn't safe around me now more than ever since the awakening of her other side. If you take her to Konoha she will be protected by your Hokage and will be able to train the way of the ninja. I'm requesting this of you as her father to take her from this village," he answered making the two girls look down to the floor before giving him a hesitant acceptance to his request.

He gave a quick nod as he waved for them to leave him alone to finish his paper work; they walked out slowly completely shocked at his request. From within the village, Kira had been walking silently cursing her father for not helping her leaving her to think of another way to get stronger. She slowly walked into the inn that had been used by the other two girls slightly hoping they would be in by now. She had stopped by the hospital but was quickly told that visiting hours had been over and to come back tomorrow. She lightly knocked on the door waiting for an answer but as the seconds passed she knocked again coming to the idea that they weren't in.

"Where are you two?" she quietly spoke aloud before turning to leave the building to go to her own house before her father shown up.

Back in the lonesome room the sound of a machine pushing oxygen into the motionless body of the young man. His eye lids slowly began to move as his dark blue eyes looked to his surrounding area finding everything to be blurry. He laid unmoved as he began to feel a slight irritation from his nose down to his throat making him tear the tube out. As he slowly struggled to a sitting position a man in glasses quickly appeared inside of the room lightly touching his shoulder. Naruto looked to the man noticing his glasses before blacking out, leaving the standing man to cover her body again.

"You'll be able to move tomorrow, just rest easy." he spoke soothingly down to the teen as he watched the tense eyes relax a bit.

"You have my thanks, Uzumaki Naruto." he spoke calmly as he remembered exactly what had happened the day he was attacked by Drake-sama and he getting the other ninja to take him to safety.

**End of Chapter 9: thank you for reading.. I'll try and work on ten on my free times.**


End file.
